At Last I Found You
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella met her first love at her cousin's birthday in Florida. Now fifteen years old, she moves to Alberquerque. The most popular guy in school turns out to be him and she knows that she will have to tell him her true feelings. Troyella.
1. Meeting Each Other

**Chapter 1: Meeting Each Other**

15 year old Gabriella was writing her latest entry in her diary. She decided to read her earliest entries from when she was little. Then she saw the entry of her meeting her first love.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy…? Mommy…?" 5 year old Gabriella Montez was searching for her mom at her cousin, Fiona's birthday party. Her mom and she flew all the way to Florida to visit Fiona. Lately she's been busy with planning her birthday party, she hasn't been playing with Gabriella. _

"_Mommy, where are you?" Gabriella started to tear up when she bumped into a little boy._

"_Are you okay?" The little boy said._

"_I'm okay. Have you seen my mommy?" Gabriella moaned. _

"_I don't know who your mommy is. I'll help you look." _

_Gabriella and the little boy was so tired of looking for her mommy, they went under the snacks table and ate chocolate chip cookies._

"_You have really pretty hair," said the little boy._

"_Thank you. You have very blue eyes," Gabriella smiled and looked at his eyes._

"_My daddy says that I have a charm into getting girls to like me. Do you like me?"_

"_You're funny. I like you a lot." Gabriella giggled. _

"_Gabriella, honey…"_

"_MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed when she got out from under the table._

"_Come on, sweetie, auntie Katy is taking a group picture." _

"_Okay," Gabriella runs but turns around, "You could come too."_

"_Sure," said the little boy, climbing out from the table._

"_Now, everybody smile!" Auntie Katy said in one, two, THREE!_

_The little boy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and Gabriella had her arm around his shoulders._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella knew that ten years ago, she would of ask him his name, but knew it was too late. Her mom was moving her to Alberquerque, New Mexico, so she knew she would never get the chance to find the little boy from Florida. She just wished that she could find that boy and hope that someday she would get to tell him her true feelings for him.

Little did she know, the little boy, who turned out to be a big boy, was thinking about her too.


	2. New Girl in School

**Chapter 2: New Girl in School**

"Mom, what if the kids don't like me?" Gabriella questioned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, just get to know them a little better," Julia Montez answered.

Gabriella walked out of her mom's Volvo 1994 car and headed straight toward the entrance. When she was about to enter in the hallways of East High, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes. _Is it him? No way, he said he had a charm. But he is pretty cute._

"Are you okay?" The guy lifted her up from the ground.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Then see ya." The guy just walked away.

_No way, he's so rude. He can't just walk away. _Gabriella walked to her first class, but got lost. She asked another student in the hallway.

"Do you know where 28A is?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall and make a right turn. I'll walk with you; I have that class too," said the girl.

"Thanks. I'm Gabriella, or you can call me Gabi," Gabriella said.

"I'm Taylor, or you can call me Tay." Gabriella giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They enjoyed talking during Trigonometry. They had so much in common. They were both smart, was in the Scholastic Decathlon **AN: Gabriella was in the Scholastic Decathlon in her old school. **

They talked for the rest of the periods until lunch.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Taylor pointed to the table next to the cheerleaders.

"Sure." Gabriella and Taylor walked over to the table where three other people are.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Martha, Jonathan, and Kevin," said Taylor, pointing to a black hair who's kind of chubby girl, a greasy hair guy with glasses, and a red hair who has a pen in his shirt pocket guy.

"What's up dorks? Working on math equations for the geeky competition?" said a guy with an afro carrying a basketball.

"It's called the Scholastic Decathlon, dumb brain. And no, we're eating like regular people. That's why this period is called lunch," Taylor snapped back.

Gabriella heard a laugh and turned around. She saw the guy she bumped into this morning.

"Whatever." The afro guy and the guy who bumped into her this morning walked away to the table next to them. It was where all the jocks and cheerleaders sit.

"Who are they?" asked Gabriella.

"The stupid guy is Chad Danforth. He's pretty dumb for his age, and still a jerk. His best friend, Troy Bolton, was the one laughing at his stupid joke. They're both in the basketball team this year and Troy's the captain," Taylor explained.

"What do you know about Troy?" Gabriella pretends she never met him.

"Well, he moved here when we were in sixth grade. He was like the new kid that time, but nobody teased after he made the three pointers during our first game of the season. He then became the most popular guy in elementary following till today. Chad was his best friend in seventh grade."

Suddenly, a girl with a sidekick in her hands and a guy with a goofy looking hat walked through the cafeteria on the way to the cheerleaders and jocks table.

"That's Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan Evans in the background. They're both in the drama club. Sharpay's currently dating Troy Bolton, but I don't know what Troy sees in her," Taylor said.

Sharpay walks up to Troy.

"Hi Troy." She sits on Troy's lap and lightly kisses him on the lips.

"They're so disgusting. Ughh." The bell rings and Taylor throws her trash away.

Gabriella follows but looks at Troy and Sharpay. _They look so happy together. _She sighs.

When she got home, her mom came rushing down the stairs.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine, mom. I'm just gonna head upstairs."

"Alright. Dinner starts in two hours."

Gabriella was doing her chemistry homework when her phone rings Walk Away by Paula DeAnda.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabi. It's Tay."

"Hi."

"Do you know what the history assignment was?"

"It's read chapter 3 and 4."

"Okay."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm doing my homework while on AIM. You should get a screenname."

"Sure, I'll go on right now and I'll make one."

"Okay. When you're done, tell me your screenname so I can add you on my buddy list."

Gabriella signs on to the Internet and signs up and downloads the instant messenger.

"My screenname is x lovetosing."

"Okay. Mine is Smarts up."

"Okay. I'll talk to you online."

"Bye."

Gabriella hangs out and talks to Taylor online.

_Smarts up: do u like any1 da skool so far?_

_x lovetosing: i dunno. i dink troy bolton is pretty cute._

_Smarts up: omg! sharpay would kill u if she knew bout dat._

_x lovetosing: y?_

_Smarts up: Cuz sharpay is really overprotective of her boyfriends. especially troy since he's da most popular guy in skool._

_x lovetosing: well, all i said wuz he wuz cute. it's not like i'm gonna steal her bf._

_Smarts up: yeah, although i heard that troy had a crush on a little girl he met when he was little. so i don't know if he still likes that little girl or in love with sharpay._

_x lovetosing: well i g2g. dinner awaits._

_Smarts up: okay. bye._

Gabriella signs off and starts thinking of what Taylor said to her. _Could it be him?_

_

* * *

_

Please R&R. i'll update everyday since it's the summer.


	3. You Finally Noticed Me?

**Chapter 3: You finally noticed me?**

Gabriella was walking to her History class with Taylor talking about the chemistry homework when she bumped into Troy again.

"Oh I'm sorry. I…" Gabriella looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Ummm…" Troy picked up Gabriella's binder and homework.

"Thanks." Gabriella grabbed the binder and homework.

"I'm sorry for running off yesterday like that. I was just in a hurry." Troy scratching his neck.

"It's fine. I know you are pretty busy with the rest of the school." Gabriella smiled.

"What's your name? I didn't get to catch it."

"Gabriella Montez. But you can call me Gabi."

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"So you're the famous Troy Bolton everybody's been talking about."

"I guess. You're new here right?

"Yeah. I just moved here from California."

"Well, if you see me, come by and say hi."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella and Troy was looking at each other so much, Gabriella didn't see Taylor going to her History class.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Sure. bye." Gabriella left before hearing that.

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella and Taylor were talking. 

"So what did basketball boy talk to you about?"

"You don't have to get excited about it Tay. I accidentally bumped into him and just started talking. That reminds me, you left me there!"

"Well, it's not my fault you were drooling all over him."

"No I wasn't."

"Are you talking about the hottie Troy Bolton?" asked Martha when she got her lunch. Spaghetti and tomato-looking liquid.

"Yes, and Gabi here has a crush on him." Taylor chuckled.

"I do not, besides…" Martha interrupted.

"He has a girlfriend, which you all know it's the ice princess."

"MOVE IT YOU TWIT!" Sharpay yelled at the guy who was blocking her way.

"Woah. Harsh." Chad said from the middle table.

Sharpay walks up to Troy, who was sitting next to Chad and looking at Gabriella of the corner of his eye. "Hi Troy." Sharpay kisses him on the cheek and sits back down next to him.

"Yo, Tay! Could you bring that girl next to you for a sec?" yelled Chad holding two envelopes.

Taylor grabs Gabriella's hand and walks over to Chad's spot. "What do you want now?"

"Since Troy here is having an after party for the game on Friday, and we have two extra invitations to the party, Troy was wondering…" Troy elbowed him in the stomach. "… I mean both of us were wondering if you guys could come to the party Friday night."

"I don't know about Gabriella, but I will if she will." Everyone turns to Gabriella.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to ask my mom."

"Fine. Give Troy your cell phone number and he'll call you tonight to ask you." Chad insisted.

"Sure." Troy and Gabriella exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you tonight." Troy winked at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled. Sharpay rolled her eyes like she has seen her boyfriend wink at girls.

* * *

Gabriella got home right after school. She went to get a snack from the refridgerator and went up her room to do her homework. Her cell phone started vibrating and she picked it up. 

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabriella. It's Troy."

"Hi Troy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just calling you to ask you if you have asked your mom yet?"

"Well, I just got home and my mom's at work, so I don't have the answer yet."

"Okay. Then can I call you later?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Gabriella squealed. _Why do I feel like this about him? He has a girlfriend and not interested in me. I'm just a freaky math girl. He wouldn't fall for me. But he did sound like he really likes me… as a friend. _Gabriella continued on her homework.

* * *

That night, she waited for Troy's call, but he hasn't called, so she went on the computer. A mysterious screen name instant messaged her. 

_Bballsuperstar1104: hi gabi._

_x lovetosing: who's dis?_

_Bballsuperstar1104: it's troy._

_x lovetosing: oh hi. where'd u get my sn?_

_Bballsuperstar1104: taylor gave it 2 me._

_x lovetosing: oh._

_Bballsuperstar1104: so did u ask ur mom?_

_x lovetosing: yeah. she sed i can go._

_Bballsuperstar1104: ok. taylor sed she can go 2._

_x lovetosing: ok._

_awkward silence…_

_Bballsuperstar1104: so does dis mean i can't call u anymore?_

_x lovetosing: of course u can. just 4 emergencies or if ur bored._

_Bballsuperstar1104: ok. well, I g2g. bball practice._

_x lovetosing: ok. bye._

_Bballsuperstar1104: bye._

_Bballsuperstar1104 signed off._

Gabriella went to shower and brush her teeth. When she got into bed, she was as happy as ever. She didn't realize that the next day at the party would make her even happier.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update this yesterday. I was busy. And I'm working on the next chapter, so give me some reviews and give me ideas for future chapters or future stories. Thanks. 


	4. The Game and the After Party

**Chapter 4: The Game/After Party**

Gabriella and Taylor were at the game watching what happens after each event. Troy passes to Chad who shot the next score. Gabriella sees Sharpay rooting for her boyfriend, holding up a poster that has a wildcat sign with a bubble saying _Go Troy, my wildcat!_ and a basketball in the bubble. Gabriella was happy that Troy had someone to love but there's a weird feeling that she wanted to be Troy's girlfriend, not Sharpay. She ignored the feeling and watched the rest of the game.

The wildcats won with the score of 21-18. All the guys on the basketball team rose Troy up with his arms in the hair. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, he was just so cute and he was the school's superstar. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's wrist and led her to her house so they could change.

* * *

When they got to Troy's house, the party already started. Gabriella was scared since this was her first party at Alberquerque. Taylor just kept leading her inside. They found Chad and Troy playing spin-the-bottle with a bunch of people. They sat down watching, but didn't know they were also playing. 

"I'll go first." Chad said, spinning the bottle. Taylor went on talking to Gabriella when the bottle landed on her. "No, no, no, this must be a mistake."

"Taylor, look." Gabriella pointed to the bottle pointing to Taylor.

"No way! I'm not playing." Taylor backed away.

"Haha. Taylor, you can't back out. The bottle already pointed to you." Troy laughed.

"Ugh. I'll just get over it." Taylor pulled Chad's ear into the closet for seven minutes in heaven. When they got out, Taylor rushed out when Chad was still in there. Troy had to drag him out of there before the next round started.

"Troy, your turn. Good thing your girlfriend's here, or you would land on someone else," Chad said. Troy rolled his eyes. Troy spinned the bottle as it slowly spins towards Sharpay. Sharpay squeals excitedly but when it stopped, it doesn't land on Sharpay. Everyone looks up to see it pointing to Gabriella. Everyone is either with their mouths open or eyes wide open. Gabriella was eyes wide open and looked up at Troy.

"I guess it's me and Gabi. Chad, count the minutes." Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and walks her over to the closet for seven minutes in heaven. Once the door was closed, Troy and Gabriella were silent for a second.

"Um, Troy… I'm not ready for this. I don't really know you."

"Well, that's not my problem. It was the bottle."

"We can't stand here and talk or they'll hear us and keep us in here longer."

"What are they going to do to us if we don't? Make us kiss outside in front of everyone?"

"I don't know. You really don't want to kiss me?"

"No offense, but I have a girlfriend. And I'm not the type of guy who cheats on his girlfriend." Gabriella smiled.

"You must be a really great boyfriend to Sharpay. She's lucky to have a loyal boyfriend."

"I think you're really pretty though. You'll find some other guy."

"Are you thinking I like you?" Gabriella laughed. "I don't fall for guys fast, especially within the first week of school."

"Oh. Well, I guess we have to kiss." Troy leaned in. Gabriella slowly closed the gap between them as their lips touched together. They both felt sparks between, telling them that they are meant for each other. But Troy was too much in the kiss to feel it and Gabriella didn't want to believe that since Troy had a beautiful girlfriend.

They pulled up for air. As they were going to lean in again, Chad opened the door.

"C'mon man. Time's up. I know you still want to make out with her, but you have a girlfriend waiting outside looking like she had chilis for lunch." Gabriella blushed and walked out.

Troy touched his lips and thought about the kiss. He didn't stop thinking about it when he went into bed that night. _Am I having second thoughts about Gabriella?_

* * *

Sorry I had to end it short. My dad's trying to tell me to go to sleep since it's 1:29 a.m. I'll update more tomorrow. And give me some ideas about more events between them. I got the part figured out when Troy realize that Gabriella was the girl he met when he was five years old, but I need more events between them before that happens so they get to know each other better. So suggest some, don't be shy. I love all ideas; stupid, dumb, or maybe even amazing. :D 


	5. Would You Be My Best Friend?

**Chapter 5: Would you be my best friend?**

Troy called Gabriella to meet up with him at the park at noon. Gabriella is waiting for him while thinking of some things. _Troy kissed me last night and it felt really good. But he has a girlfriend, so he wouldn't like it. I mean he is cute, but he's taken. Ugh Gabriella, get it out of your head. Even if he breaks up with Sharpay, he'll never go out with…_

"Hey Gabi."

Gabriella looked up. "Oh hey Troy. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know. I just thought we could talk since you are new and like you said in the closet, we don't really know each other that much." He blushed when he thought about the kiss, but Gabriella didn't notice.

"Okay. Where do you want to start?"

"Um… OH! Where'd you live before you came here?"

"I lived in San Diego, California. You know, where Lego land is?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, my mom took me there when I was little."

"Yup, then my mom's job got transferred to here so I had to move with her. But I'm used to it because my mom always gets transferred. I guess now I have a best friend from every state."

"Is it hard to move everywhere?"

"Well yeah. Cuz you don't know when you'll see your friends from other states again. They really mean a lot to you and they were part of your life. That's what makes us unique."

_Wow she knows a lot._ "So did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"No one serious yet, just a couple of dates here and there. But I was the freaky math girl from every school. Some guys used me as a person to tutor, other guys thought I'm too damn slow to figure out they're using me."

"I hear ya; I dated some girls who used me for my popularity. I hate it when they do that because they mix up your feelings and you don't know from lies to truth."

"Did Sharpay ever treat you like that? Like she's using you for your popularity?"

"Well, I'm going with the flow. She was already popular before I started dating her, so I guess its Most Popular Girl dating the Most Popular Guy in school."

"Movies always pair them up like that. It's weird because one of them starts falling in love with a nerd or science freak or anybody outside their clique.

_You have no idea._ "Yeah, you're smart for your age to notice these things. I haven't even figured them out and you figured it out for me." Troy smiled.

"We being friends like this is unusual for both of us. You really don't see most popular guy and freaky math girl hanging around each other. It's just like kindergarten. You say hi to a stranger and then the next second you guys just start acting like you were friends for the longest time."

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

"I know it's weird to ask you this but would you be my best friend? I know you'd say no but I got to give it a shot cuz you seem like a nice person and I've never had a guy as my best friend. And I…" Troy cuts her off.

"Of course, Gabriella. I'd love to be your best friend." Troy puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her to a hug. Gabriella looks shock but then hugs him back.

Troy pulled back. "You'll be the best friend I'll ever have." Gabriella smiled. Suddenly, Gabriella gets off the bench and runs over to the swings. Troy gets behind her and pushes her. Gabriella laughs every time Troy pushes her because it gets higher each time. She gets off and runs to the fountain on the side of the park and splashes water on Troy.

"Oh you did not just do that."

"If I didn't, you should be dry." He runs after Gabriella and tries to splash her too. Out of the blue, Gabriella trips over a rock. Gabriella closes her eyes when she knew she was about to hit the ground. But she feels something on her back and it was warm. She opens her eyes and sees Troy staring at her, with his hand behind his back.

Gabriella blushes and tries to get up, but her weight was all on Troy's hand. Troy pulls her up and balances them.

"TROY!!!"

Troy turns around and sees Sharpay running to him. "Hi baby." Sharpay kisses him on the cheek. "What are you doing with her?"

"Hi Sharpay, I believe we've never met. I'm Gabriella."

"Yeah, I know who you are. The boyfriend-stealing-and-kissing-him-in-the-closet whore."

"Sharpay, stop. You know she had no control over that since she got pointed by that bottle." Troy said.

"Whatever, she still kissed you. Can we go; I want you to accompany me to my house."

"Sure." Troy looks at Gabriella. "I'll see you at school, kay Gabriella?"

"Yeah." Gabriella walks up to Sharpay. "And don't call me that in public, you Barbie-looking slut." Sharpay was shocked to hear Gabriella say that. Troy was shocked too.

Gabriella walks back home thinking about what Sharpay called her.

* * *

Troy takes Sharpay back home. He didn't know Sharpay saw what they did when they were splashing water on each other. When they got to Sharpay's house, she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sharpay, that was very mean of you to say that. You don't even know her."

"Yes I do. She's one of those girls who think that they can steal you from me just because you're the most popular guy in school. I bet she even likes you and tries to flirt with you so you'll fall for her."

_Believe me, it worked. _"Well, it was still very mean of you to say that though."

"Why are you defending her? She called me a Barbie-looking slut."

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever. Just stay away from her. She sure looks like a goody goody, but we all know that she's an evil bitch inside."

"She's not an evil bitch. She's my best friend."

"She's YOUR best friend?! You've only known her for a few days and she's already your best friend?!"

"Yeah, and if you don't like that, you can just dump me right here."

"Fine, I'm breaking up with you."

"Thank you, now I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

"I WILL be that way." Troy walks away.

"Fine, don't be running back to me when you find out the truth! Hmph." Sharpay opens the door and slams it.

"What's wrong sis?" Ryan said, laying his butt on the couch.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that Troy and I just broke up!" She runs, crying, up to her room.

"Well, this better be some good drama." Ryan said, still having his eyes glued to the TV.

* * *

Thanks for the idea of Gabriella and Sharpay to several reviews. I'll get more of Sharpay and Gabriella drama soon. Keep reviewing. I love hearing from all of you guys ! ily


	6. The Singing Contest

**Just so you know, there's going to be two songs, one from Ashley Tisdale and the other from Vanessa Hudgens. So I give them credit for that. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Singing Contest**

Gabriella and Taylor were talking about today's math exam at the science nerd's table while Chad and Troy were talking about today's extra practice with Coach Bolton. All of nowhere, Sharpay starts walking up to Gabriella, as red as Taiwan's hot summer.

"Gabriella Montez!!!" She slams her hands on the table. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am a fifteen year old girl who goes to East High and sitting on a table that Sharpay Evans slammed her hands on." Sharpay raised her eyebrow while Taylor, Chad, and Troy were laughing quietly so Sharpay won't hear.

"You think you're so smart huh? I want you to apologize for what you insulted me yesterday."

"I won't apologize because you deserve it. Unless you want to apologize to me first. I'll gladly lie to you and say I'm sorry."

Sharpay was losing patience. "You expect me to apologize to you when you stole my boyfriend away from me?"

"From what I heard, you broke up with him. So that means he's your ex-boyfriend. And yes, because you insulted me first without knowing the facts."

"If you think you're so tough, let's have a singing contest. Whoever wins gets to have Troy."

"Are you treating Troy like a prize? What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"A kind that will let you know how we run the school."

"Dude there's two chicks fighting over you." Chad nudged Troy in the arm. Troy just hope there's no fight coming on.

"I'm gonna break them up," Troy said.

"No, no. Things are about to get ugly and you don't want to break your arm or anything for the game this Friday."

"But…" Chad interrupts.

"Shhh… just watch."

"Bring it Barbie." Everyone shouts 'ooooo's and 'ouch's.

Sharpay walks up to the drama club table. **A/N: If you've seen High School Musical, you should know where it is since it's where Sharpay and Ryan was when the people were singing Stick To the Status Quo. **

Everyone hushes and watches Sharpay as she sings Ashley Tisdale's Not Like That.

_I feel oh so glamorous_

_Looking super fabulous_

_Sometimes I'm insecure_

_Something I can't ignore_

_All the flashy cameras_

_Try my best to handle it_

_I'm just the girl next door _

_I can hear the rumors take off_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_I can tell by the look that they want to be_

_Be hot, hot, hot like that _

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_They put me down cause of jealousy_

_But I'm not, not, not that girl_

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_But I don't even care, no_

_I move in mysterious_

_Ways that got them curious_

_They're looking at what I'm wearing_

_Standing on the sidelines staring_

_Taking every chance I get_

_To find who I'm going with_

_I just wish they'd see_

_What I'm like in real life_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_I can tell by the look that they want to be_

_Be hot, hot, hot like that _

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_They put me down cause of jealousy_

_But I'm not, not, not that girl_

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_But I don't even care, no_

_What's good I'm weak no longer_

_In life it's making me stronger_

_What I like I'm a get that_

_Like a quick cat_

_No I won't quit that_

_You heard me_

_You'll find that I'm just like _

_And I do the same things you do_

_The type of chick that hits spots_

_In my flip-flops_

_Listening to Hip-Hop_

_You feel me _

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_I can tell by the look that they want to be_

_Be hot, hot, hot like that _

_But it's not, not, no it's not like that_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_They put me down cause of jealousy_

_But I'm not, not, not that girl_

_And it's not, not, no it's not my world_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_Checkin' my style_

_So many girls be checkin' my style_

_But I don't even care, no_

Sharpay walks back down to Gabriella's table when she finishes her song. "Your turn."

Gabriella raises her eyebrows, gets up, and walks to where the drama club are.

Chad nudges Troy again when Gabriella starts singing Vanessa Hudgens's Don't Talk

_Like a shooting star_

_You're headed by me_

_You touched my heart_

_But I won't set this free._

_Oh boy_

_You've got to be patient with me_

_Oh Boy_

_I wanna get to know you much better_

_Let's start it out being friends for a while_

_You caught my eye when I first saw your smile_

_Oh boy_

_This could really turn into something_

_Oh boy_

_That's why I don't wanna rush it_

_Don't talk,_

_Don't tell your friends about us_

_Don't talk or this all will end_

_I promise_

_Be quiet, be quiet_

_Or I will just deny it_

_Be quiet, don't talk_

_Shhh, Keep it between us_

_I'm going out, with a bunch of my friends_

_You can meet up with us at quarter to ten_

_Oh Boy_

_Don't act like there's something between us_

_Oh boy_

_From now on, let's keep it a secret_

_Don't talk,_

_Don't tell your friends about us_

_Don't talk or this all will end_

_I promise_

_Be quiet, be quiet_

_Or I will just deny it_

_Be quiet, don't talk_

_Shhh, Keep it between us_

_I know it feel that this is real_

_But I need sometime to see_

_If you're gonna be the one for me_

_From now let's just keep it hush_

_Let's keep it between us_

_This is the real reason_

_I don't really care_

_Cuz people likes to talk and people like to stare_

_Just one thing I guess, just one thing I know_

_So when it comes to us, baby_

_Keep your mouth closed_

_Don't talk _

_Don't talk,_

_Don't tell your friends about us_

_Don't talk or this all will end_

_I promise_

_Be quiet, be quiet_

_Or I will just deny it_

_Be quiet, don't talk_

_Shhh, Keep it between us_

_Don't talk,_

_Don't tell your friends about us_

_Don't talk or this all will end_

_I promise_

_Be quiet, be quiet_

_Or I will just deny it_

_Be quiet, don't talk_

_Shhh, Keep it between us_

Everyone applauded while Sharpay went back up. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Once everyone is quiet, Sharpay's temper went down. "Now, who thinks I sang really well, applause now."

"Wooooooo!!!!" About one third applauded for Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled. With less enthusiasm, Sharpay said, "Now, who thinks Gabriella sang really well?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" About two thirds applauded for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled when Troy was applauding for her.

"UGHHH!!!" Sharpay walks away in madness.

Troy ran up to the drama club table. "Gabriella, I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, you could thank my old school choir."

"Ahaha. You were really great, really. Honestly."

"Thanks, but just so you know, I was really mad at Sharpay for using you as a prize."

"It's okay. I mean, you won, so you get me right?"

"I guess. But I know we're best friends, so nothing could break that up." Gabriella smiled proudly.

"Oh." Troy looks down.

"So anyways," Gabriella said without noticing Troy's depression. "do you want to go to my house after school? I feel like we don't hang out as much."

Troy looks up and smiles. "Yeah, after basketball practice?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, cuz I have the scholastic decathlon, so I'll meet you at the gym."

Troy gave her a thumbs up. Gabriella and Troy walk their separate ways, both of them smiling at their conversation.

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm gonna put two chapters up cause I already thought of the idea of how the next chapter is gonna go, so read both if you're interested. **


	7. Realizing the Truth

**Chapter 7: Realizing the Truth**

After the scholastic decathlon meeting, Gabriella went to find Troy. When she got there, she sees the guys going to the locker room. She follows them but suddenly found herself in the boys locker room with guys in nothing but a towel. She covers her eyes.

"Bolton, your girlfriend's here." She hears someone yelled over the other side of the room. She continues to cover her eyes. She feels someone pushing her out of the locker room. That touch shivered her spine and had a feeling it was Troy.

Gabriella noticed herself outside the locker room when she uncovered her eyes. She sat there with nothing to do, so she looked up at the ceiling.

Troy came out finding Gabriella looking at the ceiling. "Nice ceiling huh?" Gabriella turned her head. "I'm just bored."

Gabriella grabs his hand and pulled him out of the school area. She got home and sees her mom in the kitchen. "Hi Mami," Gabriella said, walking up to her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hola. And hello Troy."

"Hi Ms. Montez," Troy said.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "Let's go upstairs to my room so we don't bother my mom." They both run upstairs and threw their backpacks on Gabriella's bed.

"I'll go get us some drinks before we start on our homework. What do you want?" Gabriella said.

"Water would be fine." Gabriella left with Troy staring at her pictures. He describes them as he looks at one picture to another.

"Gabriella as a baby… Gabriella as five years old… Gabri—Five years old?" He took the picture down and stares at it. The girl in the picture looks just like the girl he met at his friend's birthday ten years ago. He put the picture down and wander off to the bed to find more pictures. He sees the picture he thought he was the only one who had it. It was the picture from his friend's birthday party ten years ago. He wanted to know the truth from Gabriella, whether she was the girl he met ten years ago or not.

"What are you looking at, Troy?" Troy turns to find Gabriella with a water bottle and a juice box.

"I'm just looking at this picture. It interests me."

Gabriella laughs. "It's from my cousin's birthday ten years ago. Her name's Fiona."

_What?_ "Fiona's your cousin?"

"Yea. You know her?"

"I heard the name before. Is there a story within this picture?"

"Yes there is. But it's a long story."

"Do tell." Gabriella giggled.

"Ten years ago, I flew down to Florida to celebrate my favorite cousin's five years old birthday. But she was so busy, we didn't have enough time to spend time together. On the day of the party, I was looking for my mom. I kept crying and crying until I bumped into a little boy. He asked me if I was okay and I said I was looking for my mommy. He helped look with me but couldn't find her anywhere. I ended up under the snack table eating chocolate chip cookies. He told me I had pretty hair. I giggled and told him he had very blue eyes."

She sees Troy zoning out and snaps in front of his face. "What?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "You're not listening to the story."

_I already know the story. _"Fine. Continue."

"Anyways, he told me he had a charm to get girls to like him and he asked me if I liked him. I said I liked him a lot. Then my mom found me and told me we were going to take a good picture. He pulled him into a group picture, which is the picture you're holding there."

"So you really like him?"

"He was my first love. He made me feel like there's no one else in the world when I'm with him. I tried to look for him, but when I asked my cousin where he was, she said he moved away. I never saw him again after that birthday party. I just wish I could see him one last time."

"Gabriella, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm the…" A moment of silence occurred until Gabriella broke it.

"You're the what?"

Troy stood up. "Why don't you come to my house tonight? I want to show you something."

"Okay, but why can't you show me now?"

"Because it's in my room and we better start on our homework or you'll never get to go to my house."

Gabriella smiled. "Okay, let's get started."

Troy and Gabriella were working on their homework. At least Gabriella was. Troy was thinking about how to tell her it was him that they met ten years ago. _I can't believe it's her. I can't believe my first love was her. No wonder I was falling for her. But I gotta think romantic if I want to tell her. That way I could ask her to be my girlfriend at the same time. Or maybe a little after I tell her it's me because I want to tell Chad too._

"Troy, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm thinking about someone."

"Okay." Gabriella gave him a goofy look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Troy didn't believe her. He walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed one of Gabriella's pillow. He whacked her on the head.

"What you do that for?"

"Nothing." Gabriella raised her eyebrows and got the other pillow and whacked him in the head.

They started having a pillow fight until they were tired. They looked at the clock. 5:43. Troy decided to go home and told Gabriella to meet him at his house. What Gabriella didn't know was Troy was going to set something up for Gabriella so he could tell her the good news.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update on Monday. My dad disconnected my Internet and I just got it back today. So I'll try to update more. **

**Btw, I am starting another story about Troyella. You'll find out what my new story is about. so keep in touch!**


	8. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Chapter 8: Chocolate Chip Cookies**

Gabriella rings the doorbell of Troy's home. He opens the door for Gabriella.

"Hello Miss Montez."

"Hi. So what do you want me to come here for?"

"Let's sit on the couch."

Gabriella was wearing a yellow Hollister shirt that says "You were never my boyfriend" and a brown Abercrombie & Fitch skirt. (I wore this outfit before!) Troy was wearing a blue Hollister shirt and American Eagle jeans.

"Oooo. Chocolate chip cookies, my favorite." She picks up the chocolate chip cookies from the couch and eats one. Troy sits next to her, just looking at her eyes.

"You have very pretty hair." Gabriella looks up, eyes wide open. Gabriella drops to normal size. She decided to play along.

"You have very blue eyes."

"Thanks."

"Ahaha. That just sounds so familiar." Gabriella giggled.

"Did you know I have a charm?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, looking at him weirdly.

"It's called the Bolton charm. Only us Bolton men has it. We use it to get girls to fall in love with us."

"You sound like that guy I met ten years ago."

"Is it working?"

"Is what working?"

"Is the Bolton charm working on you?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Gabriella said.Troy started laughing.

"What?"

"Your lips has bits of chocolate chips on it."

"Seriously?" She starts wiping her lips.

"It's still there. Here, let me help you." Troy wipes her lips softly. Gabriella looks up at him into his eyes. He does the same to her.

Troy leans in. He suddenly stops, but Gabriella gets the idea. She closes the gap between them and kisses him tenderly. He deepens the kiss, pressing his lips lightly on her lips, passionately makes out with her. Gabriella pulls back, starting to regret everything.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this." Gabriella walks back and forth from across the room, looking down.

"Gabriella, I'm the guy who you met ten years ago." Gabriella looks up at him.

"What?"

"Gabriella," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hands, "I'm the guy who told you I had a charm, who gave you chocolate chips cookies, who said you had very pretty hair, who tried to help you find your mom at Fiona's birthday party. I'm the guy who tried to wait for you all these years."

Gabriella leans her head on Troy's chest, but then shoots up. "You're lying to me, I told you those things. You could of took those things and made up a scene. That's why you wanted to bring me here and give me chocolate chip cookies so I could think you were my childhood lover." Gabriella backs away.

"You don't believe me?" Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and drags her upstairs to his bedroom. He took a frame picture from his night stand and gave her the picture.

Gabriella notices that it is the same picture that's next to her night stand. "How did you have this?"

"My mom got a copy from Fiona's mom when Fiona's mom took the picture. I had it ever since I moved to Alburquerque. I didn't want to forget you because you were never off my mind. I wanted to find you ever since that birthday party. But Fiona won't tell me where you live because she had a huge crush on me that time. You were my childhood lover too."

Gabriella looks down at the picture and touches the part where Gabriella's arm was around Troy's shoulders and Troy's arm was around Gabriella's shoulders.

"I found you," Gabriella whispered into the picture and looks up at Troy. She lightly puts the picture back on his nightstand. Then she jumps on Troy's body, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He quickly puts his arms around Gabriella's waist. She pushes her lips into his and starts passionately makes out with him. He slowly leans towards his bed and lays on Gabriella, who was under him laying on the bed. It turns into a heated make out session. Gabriella opens her eyes and looks at the clock. 10:17. She slowly pulls away.

"Troy, I have to go. It's 10:17."

"No, I don't want you to go."

"I have to. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Fine. But if you break your promise, you'll be severely punished."

"And what would be my punishment?"

"Making out with me for an extra fifteen minutes."

"Oh no. I don't want to be punished." Gabriella pretends to put the back of her hand on her head.

"Okay. No more drama. You got to go," Troy said, walking over to Gabriella and giving her one last kiss.

"Bye, kissable," Gabriella seducely said.

"Bye, sexy," Troy growled.

"Oooo. Me likey." Gabriella laughed. She led herself downstairs and closed the door behind her.

_Today's the best day of my life. _Troy went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Since I won't be on much, I'm typing a new chapter everyday on my laptop. So whenever I'm gonna be on the Internet, I'll upload as much chapters as possible. Sorry for the delay, but keep reviewing. So far, I think I don't have enough reviews, so tell your friends about the stories and I'll try to keep updating. If I don't see as much reviews, I might not continue the story. Sorry!**


	9. We’re From Two Different Worlds

**Chapter 9: We're From Two Different Worlds**

At lunch, there was Taylor eating her lunch at her regular lunch table while Chad was talking to his basketball friends at his regular lunch table. They see Troy walking into the cafeteria with his lunch in his hand and Gabriella with her lunch tray filled with delicious food at the other side. Troy sees Gabriella and smiles at her. She smiles back. He sees her walking toward her lunch table so he went the same way. Chad sees this with a weird look on his face. Taylor was kind of surprised. Gabriella sits down with her lunch tray. Troy goes to sit next to her, but was stopped by Chad.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"To eat lunch with Gabi," Troy said, pulling away from Chad's hand.

"Hi," said Troy, looking at Gabriella's eyes so she could see he was looking at her.

"Hey," Gabriella said happily. She blushed looking at Troy. Taylor sees this whole thing.

"Is that nachos?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have some?" People start to look towards them.

"Sure." Ignoring the others looking at them, Gabriella takes a small bite of her nacho and feeds it to Troy. He smiles after munching a couple bites. Chad's eyes were wide open and Taylor was choking on her tuna fish sandwich.

"Sorry," Taylor said, grabbing Gabriella's arm, "we have to talk. Do you mind, Troy?"

"No," Troy said, just about when Chad was pulling his arm out of the lunch table.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Chad asked.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend," Troy replied.

"Since when is she your girlfriend?"

"Since yesterday."

"Why?"

Troy looks around, then looks back at Chad. "Remember when I told you I met my first love when I was five years old at my friend's birthday party? Gabriella was that girl."

"So you just fall in love with her when you don't really know her that much?"

"That's why we're really close now. We've spent so much time together just talking about each one of us and she seems really nice. She can be a little bitchy but she only does that when it's necessary."

"But this could ruin your reputation. She's a science nerd. You're a basketball jock. A science nerd and a basketball jock don't date, nor do they even talk to each other."

"This isn't some type of movie where a basketball jock has to go out with a cheerleader. This is real life, Chad. And I've never felt happier. Before I even knew she was my first love, I already liked her."

"Whatever, just know that if your reputation is flushed, don't come crawling to me." Chad walked away, leaving Troy behind.

_During the time Chad pulled Troy out of the cafeteria_

"Gabriella, what are you doing with Troy?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm in love."

"What?"

"You know that little girl that Troy met when he was five years old? That was me. I didn't know it was me until I found out it was him I met ten years ago."

"But he's a basketball jock. We're not supposed to be in contact with them."

"What makes them so different than us? We're both humans."

"Yeah, but we live in different worlds. Tons of girls follow around them while we have to do their homework."

"But Troy doesn't seem to act like one."

"He's getting you to fall in his trap. All those guys think about is how to get girls into bed."

Gabriella looks disappointed. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm not telling you this because you guys don't go together, but you need to know the facts. They don't like us for who we are. They only like us for what we look like. As long as we have a nice ass, they'll be interested in you."

"I have a nice ass?"

"I don't know, but if Troy Bolton likes you, then yes."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Taylor pushes Gabriella into the cafeteria doors. "I want you to go tell lunkhead basketball man that he can go get some ass somewhere else and leave you alone."

Gabriella sadly walks over to Troy at his lunch table. "Hey!" said Troy, not noticing Gabriella's face.

"Troy, we can't see each other anymore."

Troy's face looks concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think that we should just stick to what we have."

"I don't understand. I thought we could make this work."

"I guess we can't. Troy, we both live in different worlds. You're a basketball jock and I'm a science nerd. Everybody knows that people like us can't be together."

"You're dumping me because of what other people think about us?"

"No, I'm dumping you because I know you deserve much better than me. I can't give you what cheerleaders can give you." Chad's face turns happier, but still feels sorry for his best friend.

"Then what can they give me?"

"They can give you popularity, beauty, and maybe a little ass. Troy Bolton, I'm not those kind of girls who can just be with you so you can touch me wherever you want."

"I don't like you cause of that. I— " Gabriella interrupts him.

"I don't want to talk about it. We're through and nothing's gonna change my mind."

Gabriella runs out of the cafeteria. Troy looks like he was about to blow off his mind. Taylor's face looks like she was starting to feel sorry for Gabriella and Troy. Chad thinks he did the right thing, but then his conscience tells him that he did the wrong thing.

* * *

For the next few days, every time Gabriella and Troy bumps into each other, Gabriella just walks the other ways. Gabriella doesn't really pay attention in classes and the scholastic decathlon meetings. Taylor starts to regret what she done. Troy misses every shot he makes and comes in practice late everyday. Chad starts to regret what he's done, too. Coach Bolton asks what's wrong to Troy and he just nudges it away. When Coach Bolton also asks Chad, he just said he doesn't know and walks away.

One day, Chad finally made a move to go talk to Taylor and plan something for them to make up. Chad didn't care if it was going to ruin Troy's or his reputation, as long as he gets his old best friend back.

At the next scholastic decathlon meeting, Gabriella was writing an equation when Taylor went up to Gabriella and wrote another equation on the other side of the board. No one was there yet since the meeting started in a half an hour later.

"Do you miss Troy?" Taylor asked from out of the blue.

"Of course not. You saw me dump him at the cafeteria the other day," Gabriella lied.

"Admit it, you miss Troy and you still like him."

"There's nothing to admit. I don't like him and that's it."

"Then explain why you still have chocolate chip cookies in your backpack."

"Those are for times when I'm hungry."

"Yeah right. You told me whenever you ate chocolate chip cookies, it meant you miss someone."

"Fine, I admit, I miss _my dad_."

"No you don't. You like Troy. Admit it before I take away your chocolate chip cookies."

"Noo…." Gabriella whined, "Troy gave those to me."

"So you do miss him."

"Fine, I miss him. But we are different people."

"No, you are different people on the outside, but you guys think the same way on the inside. That's why you like him. Why do you like him anyways?"

"It's the way he makes me feel when I'm around him. I feel secure and protected when he's there to hold me in his arms. I like his baby blue eyes, it's the first thing I noticed when I saw him ten years ago. I like his smile, he makes me smile back at him without even trying. He's nice, funny, sweet, and romantic. You should of saw what he did just to tell me he was my first love. And he makes me feel like a princess when I kiss him. It's just like a fairytale. But all fairytales don't have a happy ending and it includes mine." Gabriella looks down.

Taylor smiles at her. She knew now was the time to reveal her plan. "You can come out guys."

Gabriella looks up. "Guys?" She turns around and sees the whole basketball team leaning at the doorway. She blushes, now knowing how Troy knows how she feels about him.

"Did you hear that man? She totally likes you." They all slapped his back, telling him he's the luckiest guy in the world, just to get a girl to tell him she likes him.

Troy walks up to Gabriella, grabbing her hands and kissing it. The basketball team makes smooching noises and saying awwws to them. Gabriella smiles when she saw that Troy Bolton smile. He turned around to tell them to go away, even though he knew that they were gonna be quiet and listen.

"So did you meant what you said just then?" Troy asked.

"Maybe," Gabriella playfully said.

"Oh, then I better leave." Troy turned around and let go of Gabriella's hands when Gabriella hugged him from the back.

Troy turns back around. "I'm guessing it's a yes." He lifted her chin. "What if I told you I liked you too? Not because of you look like on the outside, but who you are on the inside."

"I'd say I'll be really happy."

"Would you say yes if I officially asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would say yes." Troy smiled and leaned in. Gabriella closed the gap between them and placed her lips onto his, leading to a deep and passionate kiss. The whole basketball team started yelling and make smooching noises. The rest of the scholastic decathlon team were whistling and saying awws to them.

Taylor smiled at the newest East High couple and hugged Chad for thanks. Chad was glad he got his old best friend back. He was proud of himself and now that Troy has Gabriella, there was going to be a lot more smooching in the future, but was happy that he won't ever see the depressed Troy again.

The guys had to rush back to their basketball practice before Coach Bolton yells at them. Troy gave Gabriella one last kiss before he leaves. Gabriella cheerfully skips to her seat, just in time for the scholastic decathlon meeting to start. She munches on a chocolate chip cookies, knowing that it was safe to eat it even though she wasn't hungry.

This time, Gabriella couldn't pay attention because she just got her first boyfriend. May 18, 2007.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I thought I could give some drama to Troy and Gabriella before I bring out the real drama into the next chapter or two. I made the date that they made it official May 18 because that's my ex-boyfriend's birthday. So I thought I'd give it that day so I can remind myself that he'll always be in my heart. Not loving him like before, but he was a big part in my life. I know it's kinda corny, but he was my first love, so yeah. DON'T MAKE FUN OF. LOL. Please R&R. Make me happy and I'll give the next chapter a happy ending. :D**


	10. Girl Fight

**Chapter 10: Girl Fight**

Gabriella is putting her books and binder in her locker. When she closes her locker, she feels warm hands covering her eyes.

"Taylor?" No answer.

"Chad?" No answer.

"My awesomely, cute, and even delicious boyfriend, Troy Bolton?" She then sees light and turns around.

"Hi awesomely cute and even delicious boyfriend," Gabriella says. She giggles at her own joke.

"Hello my beautiful lady." Troy replies, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Gabriella blushes.

"What are we doing today on a pretty Friday night?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to my friend, Jordan's party tonight."

"I don't know. My mom doesn't trust those parties. There are always drugs and alcohol and sex."

"Not this one. Jordan's uncle is 21 and he's a Marine. He's gonna make sure there's no drugs, alcohol, and sex going on. And he's a pretty cool guy and knows what kind of songs we listen to."

"Sure. He acts hip, but he is an adult." Troy grabs Gabriella's hand, holding it. Gabriella blushes. Every time Troy does something romantic or boyfriend-like stuff, she blushes.

"You can ask your mom and I'll pick and bring you back to your house by your curfew hour."

"Okay, maybe. I'll ask my mom. She knows I don't get into those kinds of troubles anyways, so she can trust me."

"Okay, I'll call you later to ask if you can come. If you are, dress casually. It doesn't matter, because you'll always be beautiful to me." Troy kisses her on the cheek. Gabriella blushes (third time).

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your voice."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, honey." Troy walks to his car. Gabriella was planning to walk with Taylor to her own house. Taylor suddenly appears and they start to walk to Gabriella's house.

"So Troy told me that there's a party at his friend's house."

"Yeah. Chad invited me for some reason."

"Well, are you going?"

"I don't want to be alone, so if you're not going, then I'm not."

"I just have to ask my mom."

"Okay." Taylor changes the subject. "Did you know Sharpay's going too?"

"What?"

"She always goes to the parties. She never misses one. Sometimes Ryan doesn't go with her."

"Ugh. I bet she's gonna do something to make me and Troy break up."

"I don't doubt that. What if she does?"

"You don't even want to know. Last time I got really mad, I slapped that girl's face."

"Are you really that violent?"

"No, I just become really physical when I'm really mad."

"Oh. Well, I hope you don't. It'll be scary."

"It is."

They keep talking until they got to Gabriella's house. They asked Ms. Montez if Gabriella can go to the party and Ms. Montez said she could go as long as she brings her cell phone. They go upstairs and pick an outfit that's casual but will knock Troy off his feet. They finally decided on a navy blue Hollister shirt with a big eagle on it and a denim Hollister skirt. She puts her dark pink Razr into her skirt pocket. She puts up her hair into a loose high ponytail. Taylor goes back to her house to pick out her outfit while Gabriella waits for Troy to pick her up. She hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Gabriella runs to the door and finds Troy in his East High t-shirt, Hollister jeans, and Abercrombie navy green flip flops.

"Hey. Let's go." Gabriella puts on her white Aeropostale flip flops and walks out of her house.

"You look cute today." Troy kisses her cheek and as usual, Gabriella blushes. They get into Troy's car and drives to a house she never seen before.

"Let's go in. And don't worry if you've never been to this house before, you'll find your regular friends in here. It's only sophomores." Gabriella nods and walks out of the car. They go in to find tons of their friends. Troy didn't need to worry Gabriella not finding her friends because she immediately found Taylor and Kelsi. Troy went to find Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"So I saw Sharpay here," Kelsi said.

"The usual," Taylor said.

"Well, let's go get some drinks." Gabriella brought Kelsi and Taylor to the drinks table where they had a cup of punch.

"So how's you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"We're cool right now," Gabriella replied.

"Isn't that Troy with Sharpay over there?" Kelsi pointed out. Taylor and Gabriella see Sharpay grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said, going through the crowd and heading Troy and Sharpay's way. Taylor follows while Kelsi goes to find Jason.

* * *

_The time Troy and Gabriella goes in the house_

Troy goes to find Chad, Zeke, and Jason. He finds them sitting near the DJ table.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just sitting here talking. This party isn't going so well with the girls talking on the other side," Chad said.

"Yeah, all the girls just want to talk before going to dance," Zeke answered.

"Well, we can just sit here and chat for a while and then ask the girls to dance later," Jason said.

"Hi Troy." They all see Sharpay standing at the end of the couch next to Chad.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy replied.

"I have something for you upstairs. Can you come with me?"

"Why can't you just bring it down?"

"It's kind of heavy. That's why I want you to come upstairs and I'll help you carry it downstairs."

"Fine." Sharpay grabs Troy's hand, which felt something wrong to Troy, and dragged him upstairs. When Sharpay takes Troy to a dark room, she closed the door behind her.

"So where's the stuff?" Troy asked.

"She's right here." Sharpay crashes her lips onto Troy's. Troy pulls back.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you're still interested in me. You still like me; you're only getting that slut to help you make me jealous."

"No I'm not. I actually like Gabriella."

"C'mon, everybody knows you want me." Sharpay leans in and roughly puts her lips onto Troy's forcefully. Troy tries to pull back, but Sharpay was holding on too hard. Then they both hear a door opening really loud.

Gabriella sees Troy and Sharpay making out near the closet doors. "I can't believe you, Troy Bolton!" Gabriella leaves, going downstairs and leaving the house.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy finally pulls back and runs after Gabriella. He grabs her arm and puts his hand over her waist.

"Let go of me!" Gabriella tries to pull her wrist, but Troy just pulls her into a hug. Gabriella pulls back and runs out of the house. When she is in the front yard, Troy just sits next to her.

"Why would you cheat on me?"

"I didn't. Sharpay kissed me first. She said I was still interested in her when I'm not."

"But you didn't pull back."

"I couldn't. She was pushing too hard."

"You don't understand a girl's feelings huh, Troy? You just don't get that when we see our only boyfriend making out with another girl, it hurts us."

"I know. I'm sorry." He pulls her into a hug, this time she doesn't pull away. "I do love you. I really love you." Troy's eyes were open; he couldn't believe he just said that. Gabriella pulls back. "You what?"

"I um… I la... la... laove... I love… you. I love you. I love you!" Troy stood up and punched his fist in the air. "I love Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella giggled.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton." Troy smiled and leaned in. Gabriella lightly pushes her lips onto his; giving him a deep and compassionate kiss. Thirty two seconds later, Gabriella pulls back.

"Now I have one more thing to do."

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"To give an evil bitch a piece of my mind." Gabriella said, going back into the house.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy follows her, trying to catch up. He was too late when he saw Gabriella walking up to Sharpay, who was at the bar drinking a coke.

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Don't hey Gabriella me. You know you did something."

"What did I do?"

"Act all innocent huh? Let me remind you what you did. You pulled my boyfriend into an empty room and then tried to kiss him so he could be reminded that he was missing out on a cool relationship. But it didn't work. In fact, you made it all better."

"What?!"

"Yeah, because of you, Troy had the courage to tell me he loves me. For the first time."

"You did what?" Chad said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You heard what she said," Troy said.

"Well, he told me he loved me too. We lost our virginity together too." Gabriella was so pissed, she just blew up in her face and slapped her in the face.

"Ooo. Dude, two girls are fighting over you. One's the ex and the other's the current." Chad said. Then all of a sudden, Sharpay and Gabriella were pulling each other's hair and trying to slap or kick each other. Troy and Chad tries to pull them apart, but they got hurt themselves. Jordan's uncle was coming up, but then he thought the teenagers can handle this themselves.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Dick sucker!"

"PROSTITUTE!!!" Gabriella yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Sharpay snapped back.

"I JUST DID!" Sharpay charged towards Gabriella, but Gabriella kicked her in the leg, which lost Sharpay's balance.

"UGH!!!!!!" Sharpay ran outside.

The whole crowd went back to the dancing, but this time there was whispers everywhere.

"Woah, Gabriella. You just beat Sharpay in a fight," Chad said. Gabriella didn't answer, she just ran upstairs to the empty room that Sharpay and Troy were kissing in. She silently cried her guts out when she hears the door open a little.

"Gabriella…"

"Go away, Troy. If you're going to break up with me, just do it now and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to break up with you. I just think you have some anger issues."

"I was never like this before my dad died."

"How come?"

"I was just too shy before, but then when my dad died in a car accident, I just used violence to solve my problems."

"Well, we can go through it together. Without violence."

"I don't want the best thing that ever happened to me be taken away from me."

"And what's that?"

Gabriella looks up and looks at Troy. "You."

Troy puts his hands around her waist. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me too. Ever since five years old."

"You saw me when I was five years old. I was all quiet and shy. But now, I'm just a girl who use violence as a way to protect herself."

"Well, now you don't need violence to protect yourself. You have me to protect you. Isn't me better than violence?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, it's way better." Troy looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll go through life together. Hand in hand. When you feel like you're going through it by yourself, think again."

"Troy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not going to let you go because of the challenges." Gabriella kissed him tenderly. Troy kisses back, deepening it. They moved onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Troy's hand was rubbing the side of her waist. Gabriella's hands were in Troy's shirt, rubbing his back. Troy's mouth went down from her mouth to her neck. Troy was sucking it when Gabriella moaned a little, still rubbing Troy's back. Troy pulls back and laid on the side of the bed, next to Gabriella.

"Hey, look, you got a hickey," Troy pointed out. Gabriella shot up and looked in the mirror.

"Troy Bolton! I didn't want a hickey."

"Well, you didn't pull away, telling me to stop."

"I didn't know that I was gonna get a hickey if I didn't pull back." Troy got up and puts his arms around her waist, kissing her neck again.

"Troy, I'm thirsty. Your mouth wasn't enough for me to drink. I'm going to go downstairs."

"Not till you give me a kiss." Troy puckered his lips. Gabriella leaned in towards the mouth, but then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, lover boy." Gabriella laughed and opened the door. Troy followed her, but went a separate way when they got downstairs. Gabriella grabbed a cup and poured punch into it. She took a sip in it when she saw Sharpay sitting near the pool through the window. She went outside to the pool. She sits next to Sharpay, who was swishing her legs in the water.

"Gabriella, I want to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't use violence to tell you back off."

"I was just so jealous. You had the guy I wanted just because I ruined it with him. You also had the better voice. That's why you won the contest during lunch that day."

"You had a good voice too."

"But not as good as you."

"We could of ended up as friends if we didn't judged each other from the beginning."

"Yeah, so friends?" Sharpay opened her arms.

"Yeah." Gabriella pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"Oh my god! Another girlfight!" They both hear Chad yelled. Chad and Troy were walking up to the girls.

"No, we're friends now." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella, who smiled back.

"So we're cool, Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

"It's alright, as long as you don't do it again." He puts his arm around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Well, me and Gabriella better go. It's getting late." He grabs Gabriella's hand and dragged her to the car.

"Did you have fun?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did. I have another friend and I got my first hickey with my boyfriend." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"What if your mom finds out?"

"I'll just tell her the truth. I mean, she does know we're going out."

"Yeah, but if she tries to kill me, you have to protect me. Just like I'll protect you."

"Of course, but if my mom tries to kill you, I'll be at the couch laughing my ass off."

"Oh, how rude." Gabriella laughed. She didn't know she was already at her house when Troy finished his sentence.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Gabriella kissed him on the lips and walked out of the car. She walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She blushes when she thought of Troy giving her first hickey. Then she went up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me till 4:00 a.m. to write this. So better appreciate it and R&R. I want lots of reviews on this one. **


	11. Oh My God! Gabriella!

**Chapter 11: Oh my god! Gabriella!**

Troy walked to the middle table of the cafeteria where usually Troy's crew sits. Since the cheerleaders and the jocks were separated and started eating on the benches near the stairs, the table was cleared. But when Troy got there, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor were sitting there, talking. He didn't see Gabriella anywhere, so he assumed she was buying her lunch.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy," they said.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She's buying her lunch," Taylor answered.

"Oh." Gabriella walked over to the middle table and sat next to Troy.

"Hi hon." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe." Gabriella blushed. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Sharpay's throwing her sweet sixteen this weekend," Zeke said.

"And we're all invited!" Kelsi yelped.

"What's the theme?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Cinderella. I needed a prince charming and I was thinking of picking Troy." Her eyes narrowed to Troy, who looked down eating his cold cheese pizza. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Sharpay. "But then I thought, no. I don't want anymore drama at my birthday, so I picked Zeke." Zeke blushed and gave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. The girls were saying awws while the guys were eyes wide open.

"Are you guys dating?" Chad asked.

"Maybe," Zeke answered.

"He asked me out after I ran outside at the party and sat at the pool," Sharpay said.

"Actually, I came to comfort you. And then you kissed me out of nowhere," Zeke corrected, putting his arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

"This is the side I didn't see of Sharpay," Troy said.

"Shut it. You weren't the one." Sharpay looked at Zeke and smiled.

"And he is?" Jason said.

"I don't know. He is to me." Sharpay gave Zeke a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Eww. That's my exgirlfriend you're kissing in front of me," Troy said disgusted.

"I'll shut him up," Gabriella offered. She pulled Troy into a passionate kiss too. Chad pretends he was barfing and Taylor hit him on the head while Jason smiled at Kelsi, who smiled back.

Both Sharpay and Gabriella pulled back. Zeke was laying his forehead onto Sharpay's while Troy pulled Gabriella back in, but kissing her neck this time.

"Oh my god! Gabriella!"

"What?" Gabriella said. Troy stopped kissing her neck and his head shot up.

"Is that a hickey?" Taylor pulled Gabriella's hair back, revealing a purple spot on her neck.

"When did you get that? Oh my god, Troy?!" Troy hides his face in Gabriella's hair and Gabriella was feeling embarrassed that her friends saw it.

"We got a little overrated after my big fight with Sharpay on Friday. But we didn't have sex. We stopped after the neck sucking."

"Ugh, I don't even want to know." Sharpay turned her head away while the guys were slapping Troy's back for doing a good job on his girl.

"What if an adult saw that? They could ask and then you'll have to spill. And then Troy might get kicked off the team."

"That wouldn't happen. But he might get a big lecture from his dad if he knew. That's why I was trying to hide it." Gabriella put her hair back in the front of her shoulder.

"Well, good luck hiding it." The bell rings and the friends said their goodbyes.

Gabriella was putting her books back in her locker after the scholastic decathlon meeting. She slammed it, finding Troy standing on the side waiting for her.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi yourself." She giggled.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I need to do my homework though. I have a big English test tomorrow."

"Well, then I'll study with you. I want to have a little 'us' time after the studying."

"Oh really, like this?" Gabriella pushed Troy against the lockers, making a loud sound. She leans in and Troy closes his eyes. She stops just centimeters near his lips. Then she just kissed him on the cheek. She giggled and started walking out of the school.

"Ooo, Montez. You tried to seduce me."

"That's the point, Bolton."

"You're gonna get payback. I'm gonna make you fail that English test."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to distract you the whole time." Troy leans in, kissing her neck. She dodges away and runs toward the grass.

"You're not gonna catch me!" Gabriella keeps running so Troy would have a harder time to chase her.

"You keep dreaming, Gabi!" Troy chased her, causing her to squeal the whole time and after he picks her up from behind. They lose balance and rolled down the hill. They hit the flat area of the lawn and stopped.

"You're crazy," Troy said, out of breath.

"Yeah. That's what makes you crazy about me," Gabriella said, also out of breath.

"You're right, you do make me crazy about you." Gabriella giggled. Troy pulls her into a passionate kiss and keeps making out until several cars passed by. Gabriella pulls back.

"Let's go. I need to study." Gabriella got up, but Troy pulled her back down, which she fell flat on her butt.

"Ow, you broke my butt." Gabriella said, playfully hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me kiss that." Troy kisses her butt.

"Troy!"

"What? You said that your butt's broken." Gabriella got back up, this time succeeding. Troy got up after her.

"Remember, I still have to distract you from studying since you seduced me."

"Whatever, Bolton!" Gabriella walked away towards her house with Troy catching up to her and putting his arm around Gabriella's waist.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews. But I have one more thing for you to do. It's a huge favor. I need for you to also read my latest story, Over the Years. It's good so far in my opinion. It just doesn't have enough reviews. Make me happy and you'll get a happy ending for the next chapter, kay? Thank you so much! Love you all! P.S. Also read my one shots for a Troyella and a Zanessa, "The Day She Walked Back Into My Life" and "One in a Million". Thanks!!!!**


	12. Carnival Planning

**Chapter 12: Carnival Planning**

On Friday during lunch, he whole gang was sitting in their regular lunch table discussing what to do during the weekend since it's a long weekend.

"Why don't we have a pool party?" Chad asked. Taylor hit his head.

"Ow! What?"

"It's the beginning of spring. We can't have a pool party in the beginning of spring," Kelsi said.

"I totally knew that," Chad replied. Taylor hit his head again. "Will you stop it woman?"

"I would if you would stop being so idiotic." Everyone laughed. Everybody knew Chad and Taylor made a cute couple, but they just didn't noticed it yet.

A short, red-haired girl who looked like one of the science nerds walked up to them, handing out a flyer. "This is the spring carnival we're having to support the science department."

"Sure, we'll try," Taylor replied. The girl walked away.

"Hey, it's this weekend, why don't we go to the carnival then?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome. Besides, we could help the science department raise money," Gabriella said.

"Sure, as long as we don't have to ride those icky roller coasters or stuff like that. You know how many people puke on those things?" Sharpay insisted.

"Well, then you'll be by yourself waiting for us to finish the ride then," Chad said. He laughed. Nobody else was laughing with him, so he stopped. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So that's settled. We'll meet today at my house and then drive my mom's Mercedes and Troy's Porsche to the carnival," Gabriella said.

"No," Sharpay said.

"Why not?" Everyone asked.

"Because we'll need two cars. We can just have one car. My limo," Sharpay said, smiling. Ryan rolled his eyes, thinking his sister is trying to show off how rich she is.

"We're going to the carnival, not the prom," Chad said. Then he ducked because he thought what he said was stupid, but Taylor didn't hit him.

"Well, do you want to waste gasoline on two cars or just one car?" Sharpay snapped back. Everyone was looking at Sharpay like she was crazy. She never cared about the environment. It was usually Gabriella or Taylor who would say that.

"Fine, since Sharpay offered to let us ride in her limo, we'll go," Jason said.

"So everyone meet at my house at the crack of noon and we'll go together," Sharpay said. Everyone said their goodbyes. Troy and Gabriella walked to Gabriella's locker to get her stuff, hand in hand. Gabriella puts her lunch away and takes out her history book. She shuts it and starts walking off to History, still having Troy's hand in her hand.

"You excited about the carnival?" Troy asked.

"Of course, I've never been to a carnival at my old schools. I wonder if they have the tunnel of love in it. I saw it on movies," Gabriella said.

"Well, if they do, it'll be the first ride we go on," Troy said. Gabriella blushed. They kissed goodbye as Troy goes to his English class and Gabriella goes to her History AP class.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm trying to work on a new story I just been thinking. It's just gonna be a little story with a few chapters. It reminded me of the Super Sweet Sixteen: The Movie. So I'm going to get started on that. And make sure you read my other story "Over The Years". I personally love it and hope you'll love it too. If I get as much reviews on that story than on this story, I'll be doing my happy dance. LOL. So read that and enjoy the other stories I provide. :D**


	13. Carnival Time!

**Chapter 13: Carnival Time!!!**

The gang met up at Sharpay's house. When they arrived, Ryan opened the door.

"Hey you guys. Why don't you guys come in? Sharpay's still dressing. She can't pick an outfit."

"Typical Sharpay," they all said. They walked in to find an elegant living room. The living room was filled with pictures of Sharpay and Ryan together. They were either with their parents in the pictures or not. Then there are all kinds of flowers: roses, petunia, carnations, tulips, orchids, and others you can think of. Sharpay comes down the stairs in blue top with jean caprice. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Is everyone ready?" Sharpay said. They nodded, seeing finally Sharpay was ready. They followed Sharpay and Ryan to their garage. They see a pink limo with the words 'Sharpay and Ryan' written on the side.

"Your garage is really big if it fits a limo," Taylor said.

"Thanks. C'mon let's go in. Steven's already in it," Sharpay said.

"No wonder the garage is open," Chad whispered to Troy. They get in and and sat down. Sharpay sat on Zeke's lap since there was an extra seat next to the drinks.

"Drinks anyone?" Sharpay offered. Everyone grabbed what they wanted. Troy got a Diet Coke; Gabriella got a can of apple juice; Taylor got a can of orange juice; Chad got a Dr. Pepper, Kelsi got a can of pink lemonade; Jason got a Cherry Coke; Zeke got a Pepsi; Sharpay got water; Ryan got a Sprite.

"So what do you want to go to first when we arrive at the carnival?" Troy asked.

"Troy and I might go on the Tunnel of Love first," Gabriella said, looking at Troy and giggled.

"That's nice. I want to go on the Ferris wheel," Kelsi said.

"I want to get a teddy bear at the stands," Taylor said.

"I want to go to the kissing booth," Chad said. Taylor hit his head. "Ow!" They all laughed.

"Why don't we all go separate ways?" Zeke said.

"It's no fun with all of us being together. Besides, I want to find out what Chad's going to there at the carnival," Sharpay said. They tried to imagine what Chad would be doing this time. Chad was the only one who isn't imagining.

"What you guys thinking about?" Chad asked. They all laughed. Once they calmed down, they were at the carnival. They can see all the roller coasters and the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go have some fun!!!" Chad shouted. Everyone jumped. (The High School Musical style. LOL)

They walked in and bought their tickets. They passed a donation table for the Science Department. They put their donations in. Then they left to go on the rides.

"Where do we go first?" Gabriella asked. They looked around to see what could occupy their time. Kelsi squealed and pulled Jason toward the Ferris wheel. Taylor grabbed Chad's ear and pulled him toward one of the booth to get a carebear. Sharpay said she was hungry and dragged Zeke to a cotton candy stand. That leaves Troy and Gabriella just standing in the middle of no where.

"Gabriella, do you want to go find the Tunnel of Love?" Troy asked.

"Sure, but let me ask if they actually do have one." Gabriella held onto Troy's hand and walked with him slowly to one of the booth.

"Excuse me, but is there a Tunnel of Love here?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but I'd like to take you through my Tunnel of Love," the guy said.

"Back off, Jacob. Before I tell everyone about your disorder," Troy scowled. The guy backed off, helping another kid getting a stuffed animal.

"What's that about?" Gabriella asked. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, just an annoying guy," Troy answered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. It's not your fault he's hitting on you."

"You seem jealous."

"I'm not."

"Troy Bolton's jealous."

"No, he's not. Now c'mon. Let's go find something else to do." Troy said, pulling Gabriella away from the booth.

"If you're so jealous, will this make you less jealous?" Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek.

"If you keep doing that, he'll be calmer," Troy whispered into her ear. She giggled and gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled away.

"Is Mr. Bolton still jealous?"

"Not anymore." Troy leaned in but was stopped by Chad's hand.

"Ew." Troy tried to spit out the gunk that was on Chad's hand into the grass. Gabriella just laughed.

"That's what you get for kissing your girlfriend in public. And by the way, you have soft lips." Taylor smacked him in the back, which caused him to fall flat down. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Cute bear," Gabriella said, looking at Taylor's green carebear.

"It's green for good luck. I just hope I get good luck with this guy." They looked at Chad for his reaction, but all they saw was Chad drooling. They look at what Chad was looking at. They turned back at Chad and started laughing. They watched him walk slowly to the stand.

"Um sir. Can I have two orders?" The man gave him a blue and pink one. Chad paid him and walked back to Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy. He was holding the biggest grin he had ever given them. He gave Taylor the pink one.

"Is this for me?" Taylor asked.

"No I just want you to hold it. It's still mine." Taylor put it in his lap when he sat down on a bench. He opened the bag and pulled a small piece and put it in his mouth as he closes his eyes and tastes its lusciousness. Troy shook his head as Taylor and Gabriella started laughing really hard. Troy walked up to Chad and sat next to his best friend.

"How's the cotton candy?" Troy asked.

Chad's mouth was full with blue and pink cotton candy. "It's really good." Troy leaned his hand in the bag, but Chad smacked his hand. "It's mine man. Get your own." Chad took the two bags like a little kid and walked toward the girls and hid behind Taylor. He continues to eat his cotton candy.

"I swear, he really needs help," Gabriella said, wiping a tear away from her eye from laughing so much.

"Honey, why do you need cotton candy?" Taylor asked.

"It's candy. I'm a guy. Do the math," Chad answered.

"Even if I'm a guy, I'm not obsessed with food. Yup I'm not obsessed with… Oh my god!" Troy said, pointing at a hot dog stand, "it's a hot dog stand. Let's go get some." Chad looks up from his cotton candy stand. He starts drooling, but not for long. He gave his bags of cotton candy to Taylor. "Don't eat it or you'll regret it." Chad and Troy runs over to the hot dog stand like it's a relay race and the winner get a hot dog. Gabriella and Taylor gives each other weird looks like their boyfriends were weird.

The rest of the day, Troy was munching a hot dog and Chad was eating a hot dog and cotton candy together. They caught up to Kelsi and Jason who finished the Ferris wheel and went to some booth but didn't win anything. Then they found Sharpay and Zeke who got cotton candy and Zeke won a lot of stuff for Sharpay. She was carrying a big bag full of stuffed animal. Sharpay gave one to each of the girls while Troy and Chad gave Jason and Zeke a hot dog. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So we're done. Are we gonna go?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, it's still early so we can hang out at my place," Troy said, mouth full.

"Okay, so we're all set? Is everyone here?" Zeke said, mouth full too.

"Not everyone. Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"I haven't seen him. Did he come down of the car?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to him about the next spring musical," Kelsi said.

"Let's split and try to find him," Taylor said.

"It's alright. We don't have to." Jason said.

"What are you saying boy? Just leave my brother here at this carnival?" Sharpay said, putting her face in front of Jason's face.

"Woah, back up Sharpay. He's right there," Jason said, pointing at a couple making out with each other.

"What?!" Sharpay walked up to the couple and tapped on the shoulder. Ryan turned around and saw his sister as red as a chili. He stood up quickly and the girl fixed her hair.

"Who's this?" Sharpay shouted. Zeke came over and put his hand around her waist.

"Um Sharpay, this is Nicole," Ryan pointing at the blonde girl with a green t-shirt and white skirt.

"Nicole?" Troy said, walking over.

"Troy, back away before Gabriella knows," Sharpay warned him.

"Knows what?" Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay.

"Um Gabi this is umm…"

"Hi I'm Nicole, Troy's ex before Sharpay." Gabriella stood there, shocked. Sharpay glared at her like she was about to beat her ass.

"Hi Nicole. I'm Gabriella, Troy's current girlfriend," Gabriella snapped back nicely but firmly. She held out her hand. Nicole shook it with sadness. Troy was surprised.

"Well, we got to go. We'll see you later kay Nicole?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ryan," Nicole said, walking away.

"Bye Nicole!" Ryan said back.

They walked back, no one saying anything with Nicole's words playing in their heads. _Hi I'm Nicole Troy's ex before Sharpay._ They got in the limo and Steven starts driving.

"Who does she think she is?" Sharpay said, breaking the silence.

"Well, she think she can break up Troy and Gabriella, that's who she think she is," Taylor said.

"No one is gonna break me and Gabi up. I love her too much to even think about it," Troy said, pulling Gabriella closer to him. "I'm sorry about what she said to you."

"I really don't care. I mean Sharpay is your ex and she's my friend. I don't mind. And besides, she's your ex before Sharpay so it doesn't make her anything to you. Cuz if she wants you, she could have been yours now and I wouldn't be with you and I won't have a…" Gabriella said, before she got interrupted by Taylor.

"She's blabbing. She's nervous. Make her stop before she pours her heart out," Taylor said. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you," Gabriella said quietly.

"You're not going to lose me. I'll be your side 24/7. I love you too much to let you go." Troy lifted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. They pulled away and Gabriella put her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I'm just tired. I don't think I'll go to your house later," Gabriella said.

"It's okay. You just need some rest." They stopped at Gabriella's house. She and Troy walk off the limo while the others stay in the car. Gabriella pulled her spare key out of her bag and puts it through the keyhole. She and Troy walks up to her room and she throws her bag at her computer chair and lays on the bed.

"How come everybody wants us to break up?" Gabriella suddenly asks Troy. Troy lays beside her.

"They think just because we are from different cliques that we won't make it as far as others."

"But we're different. It's not like movies where like the jock always end up with the cheerleader."

"Exactly. This is real life. We need to change what comes from movies and show what we've got."

"How do we do that if everyone disagrees?"

"Then all we need is each other." Gabriella smiled. Troy got up and Gabriella pulled her covers over her. Troy tucks her in and kisses her before he leaves. He turns off the lights.

"Troy."

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

"I'll be dreaming of you."

"I'll be thinking of you."

"Bye." Troy closes her door. She thinks of how the day gone through. _Troy is the perfect boyfriend that a girl can have. I'm glad I met him way earlier than when I knew him. He's my night in shining armor. He's my prince charming. He's my other half. _She smiles before she closes her eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. This story is not ending yet, so keep coming back and reading more. Read my other stories please.**


	14. She's Coming!

**Chapter 14: She's Coming?!**

Gabriella woke up the next morning. She went to the bathroom and got out her toothbrush and toothpaste. While she was brushing her teeth, she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and someone kissing her neck. She spit out the toothpaste and smiled when she looked in the mirror.

"Hi Troy." Troy lifted up his face from her neck to see Gabriella smiling at him.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"I slept a long time huh?"

"Yup. How you think I came here when you're still brushing your teeth?"

"I thought you might have gotten up earlier and tried to surprise me."

"Well, did I surprise you?"

"Yes. But I need to shower, so get out."

"Can I stay?"

"No. Now wait in my room or wait in my living room."

"I'm staying in your room."

"Okay." Troy walks out and Gabriella shuts the door behind him.

Gabriella strips down and steps in the shower. She let the warm water fall on her like as if she walked outside on a rainy day. Once she was done, she steps out and gets a towel. She wraps it around her and ties it up tight. She walks out to see Troy had fallen asleep on her bed. She walks up to him and lightly kisses him on the lips. She pulls back but feels a hand pushing her back into his body. She lifts her head to see Troy's baby blue eyes.

"Hi sleepy head," Gabriella said.

"Why you stop?"

"Cuz I'm still naked under this towel."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I do." Troy lets go of her and she walks over to her closet to pick out clothes. She decides on a teal blouse and a white skirt that's all the way to the knee. She walks back into the bathroom and changes. Troy looks around and walks over to her night stand. He picks up the picture that was taken ten years ago. He smiles as he sees his arm around Gabriella, his first love. He softly touches the glass that's covering the picture.

"You thinking about Fiona?"

"No. Of course not. But I am thinking about you and me as little kids."

"Fiona liked you that time?"

"Yeah, she was all like 'Give me a kiss and I'll give you a cookie". It was ridiculuous."

"It be really funny if she found out that you're my boyfriend now."

"Yeah. If I found out she was coming, she would try to break us up."

"Ditto." Then Gabriella hears her mom calling for her. Troy and Gabriella rushes downstairs to see a very happy Maria Montez.

"What is it Mom?"

"Your cousin, Fiona, is coming to Alburquerque tomorrow! With Auntie Katy!" Gabriella's eyes were open. Troy's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Gabriella partly shouted.

"I thought she was your best cousin."

"Do you know how me and Troy met?"

"Yeah at East High?"

"No. At Fiona's birthday party. The guy I met at Fiona's birthday party."

"Oh." Maria's reaction was oblivious. "You mean the guy who gave you chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't you glad Fiona's coming, Troy?"

"Umm… no comment. It's not my problem right now," Troy said.

"How long is Fiona staying?"

"Well at Florida they're having a break from school because there was another hurricane. So they'll be staying about a month."

"Oh my god. I am going up my room." Gabriella rushes upstairs and Troy follows.

"I wish I didn't say that before," Troy said.

"It's not your fault. Even if you didn't say it, she would still be coming."

"Talk about karma."

"Everything happens for a reason," Gabriella said, then mumbles, "Stupid hurricane."

"Well, do you want to go to Chad's house? I heard the gang is there right now."

"Sure." Gabriella opens the door and yells to her mom that she's going to Chad's house. She picks up her cell phone and her Abercrombie handbag. Troy and she goes downstairs to use the door to leave the house and to Troy's car. They drive to Chad's house. Chad opens the door.

"Hey lovebirds. What brings you here today?" Chad asked.

"We got news. Bad news," Gabriella said, pushing Chad into the door and going inside his house.

"Woah, she's pissed about it."

"Yeah," Troy said. They go inside to see Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason already there.

"So Gabriella, you want to say something?" Taylor asked.

"I don't want to say it," Gabriella said, looking down.

"I'll say it. Gabriella's cousin, Fiona, is coming to town," Troy said. Everybody looks weird at them.

"What's so bad news about that?" Zeke asked.

"Fiona's the girl who had the birthday party that I went to ten years ago that I met Gabriella at," Troy confirmed. They finally understood and nodded.

"Well, what is she gonna do? Break them up?" Sharpay asked.

"From Fiona's temper, maybe. Cause she used to like Troy. And she always get what she wants. From what my aunt acts like towards her," Gabriella said, "She's coming to stay for about a month so she might come to East High with us. Just make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Troy and if she does, you're there to watch every move she makes."

"Wow, Gabriella, you're so overprotective," Jason said. Kelsi elbowed him in the stomach.

"I hate Fiona ever since that birthday party. She used to be the best cousin I ever had. But now she turned into a spoiled bitch."

"All we have to do is keep an eye on her. That's it," Zeke said.

"Yeah." Then there was an awkward silence since the conversation about Fiona was done.

"Who wants to play Ninja Warp 2000?" Chad asked. All the guys said yes while the girls stayed on the couch. They went to the basement to play.

"So who is this Fiona? She sounds evil," Sharpay said. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

"What did I just say? She's my cousin coming from Florida who wants to steal Troy," Gabriella impatiently said.

"Okay, gosh, don't have to be pissed about it. Ooo, that reminds me. I need to go do some business."

"Ew, Sharpay. You don't have to tell us that," Taylor said, disgusted.

"What? It's normal for a girl to pee," Sharpay said.

"Just go," Kelsi said, shooing her away. They waited until Sharpay comes back.

"I was in the bathroom, so I thought…" Sharpay said, but was interrupted by Chad.

"You'd like to go again and take a number two?" Chad said, laughing his ass off.

"No, something else. Why are you here, instead of playing in the basement?"

"Because I wanted food. Duh." Chad walked over to the kitchen, leaving the girls on the couch.

"What were you thinking, Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking we should make out a plan to get Fiona back if she does steal Troy away from you," Sharpay said.

"Okay, cause she's bound to do something. It's not like her to try to get what she wants," Gabriella said.

"So I thought we should…" Sharpay continues on about the plan. **A/N: Sorry, I'm not gonna say the plan until it's in action. **

It was late at night about eight o'clock. Gabriella calls Troy who's still downstairs playing Ninja Warp 2000 to come upstairs to take her home. Since Troy wanted to play more, he told Sharpay to take her home.

"Stupid boyfriend, cares more about the video game than me," Gabriella said.

"It's alright. My boyfriend's downstairs too. It's what they do. Before they get all clingy," Sharpay said. They both laughed.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem."

"So we'll put our plan into action when she comes tomorrow."

"Show me her when she arrives. Then we watch her and if she plans to steal Troy, then our plan is into action."

"Okay, thanks Sharpay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella walks out the car and used her spare key to go into the house. When she locked the behind her, she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Hi my favorite cousin!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! SHE'S HERE ALREADY?! I bet all of you wanted to say that. And yes, she's here. And of course, she's planning to steal Troy. But she doesn't know Troy lives here so she won't do anything yet. Major cliffy. But anyways, look at my other stories. And I've got some comments saying this is the best story. I want to say thanks to all those who said that. But I'd like to be appreciate by my other stories too. So keep reading those! ily.**


	15. This is Chad, My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Obviously, you all know I don't own HSM. Just Fiona, her mom, and Nicole from the Carnival chapter.**

**Chapter 15: This is Chad, My Boyfriend**

"Hi my favorite cousin."

Gabriella turns around in shock. "Fiona? Why are you here?"

"I thought I could see my favorite cousin earlier since my mom and your mom are upstairs looking at presents my mom brought for you and your mom."

"But aren't you supposed to be here tomorrow?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Answer mine first."

"No, you." Fiona always try to get what she wants. If she doesn't get it, she'll fight until she does.

"Fine. I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just didn't expect you."

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy. Daddy went on a business trip earlier so we thought to come crash your place earlier. But don't worry. It's just by one day."

"Yeah. One whole freakin' day," Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella, you're home. I see you've bonded with Fiona," Mrs. Montez says, looking down from the stairs.

"Yeah. Why didn't you call me and let me know?"

"I thought I didn't want to bother you while you hanged out with your friends. So I let you in a surprise."

"It's a surprise alright," Gabriella mumbled again. Fiona pulled Gabriella to Gabriella's room and dragged her to the bed.

"Do you still have a crush on Troy?" Fiona asked.

"Who?" Gabriella pretended she didn't know Troy since her cousin still doesn't know they were going out.

"You know, the boy that you met ten years ago at my birthday party?"

"Oh yeah him." Gabriella rolled her eyes, but Fiona didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, I heard from his cousin, who lives in Florida, that he has a really beautiful girlfriend." Gabriella knew Fiona was trying to rub it in saying that she wouldn't have a chance to be with him. She thought wrong.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Gabriella pretended to feel sad.

"It's alright. Maybe he doesn't remember you anymore." Fiona laughed, then sighed, "I wish I could see his blue eyes again. He's just so cute."

"Yeah." Gabriella must of faded off to her daydream when Fiona snapped her out of it.

"You seem like you don't even care about Troy anymore. And you still have that picture of you and him next to your night stand?!" Fiona ran over to Gabriella's night stand and picks up the picture of her birthday party ten years ago.

"It's just a reminder. Gimme that." Gabriella snatched back the picture away from her cousin's hands.

"Sheesh." Gabriella felt guilty and then sat next to Fiona.

"So how long are you staying?" Gabriella asked.

"Just about a month. Your mom said I could hang out with you at school since your principal said I could be a visitor and follow you around your classes. That means we get to hang out with each other a lot," Fiona squealed.

"Oh joy." Gabriella hears her phone vibrates 'Say Okay' by Vanessa Hudgens and runs over to her phone. She looks at the caller ID and tries to hide it.

"Let me pick this up. Go downstairs and get yourself a drink," Gabriella said quickly.

"Okay. I hope you have iced tea." Fiona walked to her door and shuts behind it.

Gabriella picks up her phone. "Troy we have problems."

"Hold on, I'm trying to beat Zeke in Ninja Warp." She hears him drinking something and then stuffing his mouth with something else.

"Fiona's here already." She hears Troy spits out the drink and the food out of his mouth.

"Ew dude. You're gonna clean that up I swear," she hears Chad who sounds disgusted.

"Hold up man. I'm talking to my girlfriend. Go ahead and finish the game for me," Troy said. She hears him walking out of a door and then hears the darkness, so she knows Troy's outside.

"You're saying that Fiona's already here? I thought I heard your mom saying that she was coming tomorrow," Troy said.

"That's what I thought too. Until Sharpay took me home and I opened the door and there she was. And somehow your cousin from Florida told her you have a beautiful girlfriend. By the way, thanks babe."

"Ugh. Damn Kevin."

"She's coming to school with us tomorrow so act natural. I don't think she knows what you look like. But I hope your cousin didn't show her a current picture of you."

"I'll try to come near you tomorrow. But if she recognizes me, tell her I'm someone else who has similar features of me."

"Okay, I think she's coming. Bye honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye baby." She hears him hang up. Fiona appears at the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, do you know what Troy looks like right now?" Gabriella asked her cousin.

"Not really. Kevin didn't show me a picture of him. But I still remember what he looks like in sixth grade. As charming as ever." Gabriella fake throws up.

"What's with your face?" Fiona asked, noticing the fake throw up face.

"I just thought it's disgusting to see you crushing on a guy who already has a girlfriend."

"Well, it's not my fault I haven't gotten over him. He's just too darn hot."

"Believe me, I've heard that a lot," Gabriella said, turning away.

"So tomorrow what kind of outfit should I wear? A student uniform kind or a regular girl kind?"

"Whatever you want. I'm tired, I want to go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight. Tootles." Fiona said before leaving.

_Ew, she acts like an innocent Sharpay. But Sharpay's way better than her. _Gabriella changes into her pajamas and then falls into a deep sleep.

The next day, Gabriella meets her cousin downstairs. Fiona was dressed in a white shirt with a black V neck sweater covering it most of the shirt. She has a checkered red and black skirt that was long enough to cover half of her thigh. She also has white tights and black sandals that covered her toes.

_A typical school girl uniform. _Gabriella walks over to her and pours Frosted Flakes into her bowl of milk.

"How you sleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Good. But I slept better in my bed at home." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well we have to go to school now, so I'll give you a lift." Gabriella puts her bowl in the sink when she was finished and walked out of the house with Fiona following her. They get in her car and drove to East High. They get out of the car and walk towards the school doors.

"Wow, your school looks amazing," Fiona said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. That was the first nice thing she said this morning.

"Your school colors are red and white?"

"Yeah. You have all the school colors. Just black is out of the image. But it's alright. It's your first day."

Thanks, let's go in. I want to see your friends." Fiona ran inside while Gabriella follows her. Gabriella then took the lead and walked to her locker. Fiona looked around to see if she can find cute guys.

"Hey that guy is cute. What's his name?" Gabriella turn around to see who Fiona's pointing at. Her eyes were wide open when she sees Fiona pointing to Troy.

"Um. That guy is…" She was interrupted by Troy walking up to her.

"Hey baby." Troy kisses Gabriella's cheek without noticing Fiona standing in front of them.

"Hi." Troy looks at Fiona like he's never met her before.

"This is…" Fiona took out her hand.

"I'm Fiona, Gabriella's cousin." Troy's eyes went wide open. "Why, what's wrong being Gabriella's cousin?"

"Nothing, Fiona. This is um…" Gabriella said. Troy shook his head, "Chad." Troy's eyes were wide open again. "Yeah, this is Chad, my boyfriend."

"Oh hi Chad. You awfully look familiar," Fiona said. Troy took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah, I know I might look familiar. But I never met you before. And I know we never even saw each other before. And…" Gabriella hits the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Shut up Chad. Just calm down." She took his hand, telling him by her motion that she was there to help. He relaxed.

"Well, let's go to homeroom. Or Ms. Darbus is gonna yell at us again." Gabriella giggled at the time they missed homeroom because they were making out at Gabriella's locker.

"Are you okay Gabi?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just don't know about him," She said, pointing to Troy. They walk into Ms. Darbus's classroom to see the real Chad there already. They had nothing in mind to get the confusion right.

"I'll talk to you later okay Chad?" Fiona said, looking at Troy.

"Okay." The real Chad said.

"Um who are you?" Fiona said disgusted at how close Chad was close to her.

"I'm Chad. You just rang?" Chad came closer, but was pulled back by Taylor who was pulling his ear.

"What's going on Gabi?" Fiona looked serious at Gabriella. She had no choice but to confess.

"Okay, his real name isn't Chad, it's Troy. Troy Bolton." She mumbled the last name so Fiona couldn't hear, but she did. Fiona squealed and hugged Troy. Troy was in shock.

"Troy, I didn't know I was going to see you again." She hugged Troy again, but Gabriella coughed.

"So Troy, who's your real girlfriend? I know it isn't Gabi here. Although it was a surprise Gabriella didn't tell you about ten years ago when you guys met at my birthday party." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"It is Gabi. She's my girlfriend," Troy said, pulling Gabriella's waist closer to him.

"What?!" Fiona was shocked that it was true.

"Yeah, sorry Fiona. Like you said, Kevin told you I have a beautiful girlfriend." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek, who giggled.

"How he know I said that?" Fiona said, furious. She did look furious.

"I called him when you went downstairs to get a drink."

"That was him?! And you didn't tell me?!" Fiona was partly screaming for the whole class to hear. Good thing class hasn't started yet. There was still five more minutes and Ms. Darbus didn't mind about anything until the bell rings.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you were all gushing about him being so damn hot." Troy chucked a little.

"You're saying this when he's right there?!"

"Fiona, you need to calm down. It was too fast. You were suppose to come to Albuquerque today, not yesterday."

"Well, I'm SORRY that I came earlier and came to see that my cousin is dating my ALL TIME CRUSH!" Fiona had tears down her face. Gabriella felt sorry for her. Troy just frowned at her face.

"Fiona, I--"

"Shut up. Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear your voice again." Fiona ran out of the classroom just as the bell rings.

"Well, I guess you all saw our visitor today. She's going to be with us for a month," Ms. Darbus said. Everyone was silent after what they saw. Troy and Gabriella returned to their seats.

Gabriella couldn't concentrate to the announcements when she was thinking how she treated her cousin. But she hated her, she made her life miserable when Fiona could see Troy everyday at elementary school and she had to go to San Diego. It was dream come true when Gabriella moved to a school that Troy went to after moving from Florida. The bell rings and Gabriella just leaves without waiting for Troy. She rushes to the bathroom, finding Fiona crying. She had mascara running down her face and was holding a paper towel in her hands.

"Fiona, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"Gabi, why did you do this? I thought I was your favorite cousin."

"To be honest, you aren't. You always bragged about seeing Troy everyday at your elementary school when I went to San Diego."

"I thought you wanted to hear about Troy since he was your first love."

"But he's your first crush."

"And you got to him first. You got his heart and now you can't give it to anyone else to steal."

"But I can't see you like this. If you're crying over me having Troy, you shouldn't. He's just a guy and you have a whole world of boys to look for. Troy isn't the only one."

"I know, but it's just so hard to see him with you. He's just so perfect. He was the first guy to be nice to me."

"Well, I know. I am his girlfriend." Fiona glares at her. "What I'm trying to say is I'm your cousin. You're supposed to support me."

"Fine, as long as you don't lie to me again."

"I won't. You don't deserve it. Now c'mon before I'm late for my first period." Gabriella walks away and leaves the girls bathroom.

"Gabi, you don't know who you're messing with. You steal my man, and now I'm stealing him back. I'm going to win his heart and crush your damn pride. You watch and see." Fiona wipes her last tear and the mascara that was on her face. She reapplies mascara and walks out with her eyes still puffy.

"C'mon Fiona. Let's go." Gabriella dragged her to her first period.

_You just watch and see Montez. I may be related to you, but I'm going to treat you like a girl you deserve to be. Crushed. _Fiona thought evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Love them. But just so you know, I am going to Taiwan for a summer vacation, so I won't be updating as much as right now. But I'll be back on the 16 of August, but then I might not be updating as usual since school's about to start when I get back. Tear. Ahaha. So enjoy what you have right now and I'll try to update.**


	16. Sleeping Pill

**Chapter 16: Sleeping Pill**

Gabriella is laying on her bed, doing her homework when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She shouted without looking up. Fiona walks in.

"Hey Gabriella. You still doing your homework?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I don't have homework, remember? I just visit your school; doesn't mean I actually learn there."

"Yeah."

"So tell me about you and Troy."

"He's really great. He's my most serious boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's sweet and kind and generous."

"Have you ever thought of him cheating on you?"

"I never really thought of that. Why?"

"Oh nothing." Fiona turned away so Gabriella couldn't see the smirk on her face.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. I just think you need to be careful with him. He's dangerous and a lot of girls like him."

"I never really have a problem with girls liking him. He usually ignores them."

"Okay. Just reminding you."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to sleep. I just need to eat my vitamin." She got up and walked towards the door until Fiona stopped her.

"Wait. I need to eat my vitamin too. Why don't I go downstairs and get it for you?" Fiona asked.

"Fine. I'll be right here."

"Okay." Fiona opens and then closes the door behind her. She walks downstairs to find nobody there. She walked into the kitchen and opens the medicine cabinet. She finds Tylenol, pain killers, aspirin, sleeping pills and vitamins. She took the vitamin and poured out two pills. She thought for a second and puts one back in. She puts the bottle back in the cabinet and took out the sleeping pills. The cover says that sleeping pills last 24 hours. She pours one out and puts the bottle back in. She pours two glasses of water. She takes a sip of one of the glass and then pops in the vitamin. She takes the other glass and the sleeping pill upstairs. She walks in Gabriella's room, giving her the sleeping pill. Gabriella takes a sip from the glass and pops the pill in.

"Thanks Fiona. Good night." Fiona walks out of Gabriella's room and closes the door behind her.

"Good night Gabriella. Hope you have a peaceful sleep." Fiona walks into her bedroom and sleeps.

* * *

The next day, Fiona gets ready for school and tries to wake Gabriella up. She keeps nudging her but Gabriella just won't get up. She gave up and walked down, smiling a little bit of how her plan will work. She told Mrs. Montez and her mom that Gabriella wasn't feeling well, so she's sleeping in her room. Mrs. Montez nodded and Fiona walks out the door on her way to school.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But I'm in a hurry. Just to let you know this story is about to end after Fiona's problem cause I already thought of the plot of the sequel for this story, so I want to get started on that. I won't be updating "Over the Years" for a while since I have an unfinished chapter in my laptop back home. I'll try to update "Break Through the Crowd". But I'm just gonna focus on this story. Thanks! And please send lots of reviews.**


	17. Troy&Gabi, Now&Forever

**Chapter 17: Troy&Gabi, Now&Forever**

Fiona walks towards East High doors and to Gabriella's locker. She remembered Gabriella's combination. She opened it to find a pink post it fall on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Gabi._

_Happy one month! And you thought I didn't remember. I'll meet you after school so we can start our anniversary. Love you._

_-Your only Troy_

Fiona snickered at Troy's note. She knew she was going to crush her cousin's heart. But Gabriella deserved it. She had everything that she wanted and she wasn't going to let Gabriella steal her old crush. She slammed Gabriella's locker shut and goes to find Troy. She sees Troy talking to an afro guy. She walks up to both of them.

"Hi Troy," Fiona said. She twirled a piece of her hair in front of him and the afro guy

"Hey Fiona. Where's Gabi?" Troy asked. Fiona suddenly remembers the afro guy's name. Chad.

"She's at home. She couldn't get up today, so her mom let her stay at home," Fiona said proudly.

"Oh." Troy looked a little bit down; only Fiona knew why.

"Troy, Gabi wanted me to tell you happy one month," Fiona said. Troy's face lit up.

"She remembered," Troy mumbled happily. Fiona smiled, thinkng her plan will work if Troy's happy. Fiona leaves them and Chad thinks there's something suspicious about Fiona's attitude.

"Dude there's something wrong here," Chad said.

"What's so wrong about Fiona?" Troy asked.

"Doesn't Fiona like you?"

"Yeah. But she's happy for me and Gabs."

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Ok. But I still don't know why I have to." Troy walks away and Chad follows. They get to Ms. Darbus's room.

* * *

At the end of homeroom, Troy gets up and walks toward the door when Fiona stops him.

"Troy can we talk?" Fiona asked.

"Sure." Fiona pulls Troy outsid, but sees almost everyon in their first period class. Fiona pulls Troy in a corner.

"What did you want to talk about?" Troy asked. Fiona didn't say anything; she just pushed Troy into the corner they were in and crashed her lips into his. Troy was in shock, so he didn't do anything.

* * *

**A few minutes before**

Gabriella rush through the doors of East High. _I can't believe I overslept. Fiona didn't even bother to wake me up Ugh! _She walks over to her locker and puts her anniversary present to Troy in her locker. She walks to her first period, but she hears a familiar voice.

"What did you want to talk about?" She hears a slam and then nothing. She runs over to the corner to find two people on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked. The girl who was on the guy turned around.

"Gabi…" Fiona said. The guy looked up at Gabriella. Gabriella's face showed no expression.

"Gabs, aren't you supposed to be at home?" Troy asked.

"I…" Gabriella froze. She never have thought the fact of her boyfriend with her cousin.

"Gabi, if you've thinking wrong, it's not what it looks like," Troy said. Gabriela couldn't hold it.

"I overslept and this girl didn't both to wake me up!" Gabriella yelled, pointing at Fiona, "and now that I'm here I see her kissing my boyfriend?! What am I supposed to think?! That he's suffocating and my cousin is doing CPR on him?!" Gabriella started walking away, but Troy grabbed her wrist.

"Gabi…" Troy started, but Gabriella interrupted.

"I don't need an explanation. I just need you to leave me alone." Troy let go-ed of her wrist. She started walking again, then turned around. "Happy one month. I knew you'd forget." She walked away, this time no turning back.

Fiona felt bad for Troy. She had never seen anyone love her cousin like that. Fiona knew that if she doesn't fix this, her favorite cousin would never be the same.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean for you…" Fiona said, but Troy interrupted.

"Fiona, just stay away from me. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Troy walked a few steps, but walked back to drop a red box in Fiona's hands. "Give it to Gabi and tell her it's her anniversary gift." Troy walked away.

Fiona opened the red box and found a beautiful ring. She took it out and look under the ring.

_Troy&Gab_

_Now&Forever_

_5.17.07_

Fiona had to let a tear fall. It was the sweetest thing ever. She never knew Try could be so romantic. She knew that this was her fault and she had to fix it. Before she leaves.

* * *

Gabriella was making up the work that she missed. She looked at her messages and saw 10 new messages from Troy. She deleted them all without listening to them. Fiona hen walked in.

"Gabi, we need to talk." Fiona sat on Gabriella's bed

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. What happened today was a mistake. It didn't turn out how you think."

"Then why were you kissing him in the first place?"

"Because you get everything that I wanted."

"Come again?"

"You got parents who actually spends time with you. You got friends who like you for you. You got a boyfriend that I've been crushing all my life when you only met him once before you moved here."

"But you're rich. You can ask for anything."

"No I can't. I would ask for parents who don't work all the time. I would ask for friends who like me for me and not my money. I would ask for Troy to like me just once. Even for a day. I would ask for everything that you have."

"Isn't that a little stubborn?"

"I know. But you have a life that I always wanted. It's kind of hard to say, but I'm jealous of you." Gabriella's eyes were wide open.

"You're jealous of me?"

"Yeah." Fiona's eyes looked down at her hands. "Oh, that reminds me." Fiona takes out the box that Troy gave her out of her pocket. "It's from Troy." Gabriella took it and opened it. Her eyes glowed.

"He remembered," Gabriella mumbled.

"Yeah I did." Gabriella and Fiona turn toward the balcony and saw Troy standing there. Fiona backed toward the door.

"I'm gonna go. Keep talking." Fiona ran out of the bedroom. Gabriella closed the box and put it on her night stand.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry..." Troy started, but Gabriella interrupted.

"Fiona already told me. You don't have to explain."

"Good, cause I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I got proof."

"I see you remembered," Gabriella said, looking at the red box. Troy walked over to Gabriella's bed, took the red box, open the box and took out the ring. He took Gabriella's right hand and put it on her middle finger.

"Troy and Gabi. Now and forever," he said to her. He kissed the back of her hand. Gabriella smiled. She leaned her on his chest while he pulled her into a hug.

"I left your gift in my locker because I was so mad at you," Gabriella said.

"It's alright. We're celebrating our anniversary by spending time together. Not giving gifts."

"I know." Gabriella shot her head up. "Next week is the last day of school."

"So?"

"So, that means sophomore year is over. Then it's junior and then out of nowhere, it's senior year. And then our senior prom and then…" Gabriella was going to keep talking but Troy crashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and pulled him slowly on her bed. They keep kissing for a few minutes and Troy pulled back.

"As much as I like making out with you, I need to go." Troy tuned around, but Gabriella hugged him from behind.

"Stay please." Troy took a deep breathe and slowly turn around.

"Fine." Gabriella smiled and ran to the bathroom. Troy put his jacket on Gabriella's chair and took off his pants. He took off his shirt, showing his six-pack. His boxers were blue with a light shade of white. Gabriella came out with a pink Abercrombie cami and white shorts.

"You look hot babe," Troy said. Gabriella giggled. She walked over to Troy, grabbed his hands, and put them around her waist. She pulled him into a hug and smelled his Axe, still lasting from the whole day.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked, smelling her hair.

""I want you to special this moment. Making it last for a long time."

"Your wish is my command." Troy pulled her towards the bed. The got in and he turned off the lights. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter is next. I already got the sequel ready but I won't post it until this story is done. Just to tell you, the last chapter takes place two years later when they graduate. Enjoy! **


	18. Going to Different Colleges

**Chapter 18: Going to Different Colleges**

_**2 years later, Graduation Day**_

It was after the graduation ceremony and everyone was hugging their friends goodbye before summer starts and before everyone leaves for college. Troy, Chad, and Jason got accepted to UCLA. Taylor and Gabriella got accepted at Stanford. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan got accepted at NYU. Zeke got accepted at USC. They were all going to different colleges, so they wanted his moment to last.

Troy was acting weird a couple of weeks and Gabriella was worried. Chad noticed and he knew why. Taylor got suspicious and asked Chad. Of course as his girlfriend, he told her. Taylor didn't want any friendship to get ruined so she kept quiet.

Near the end of their gathering, the gang decided to meet up at Sharpay's house for a sleepover to celebrate graduation and summer. They all went back to their houses to get their stuff. Chad already got ready so all he had to do is pick it up and his house. He followed Troy to his house and decided to talk him out of making his biggest regret.

"Dude you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life," Chad said, looking at Troy through his doorway when Troy's getting ready.

"I have to do this. We're going to different colleges, so it's going to be hard to see each other."

"She's in the same state as you for heaven's sake."

"So? We live a day's drive away from each other."

"If you break up with her, you'll not only feel guilty, you'll lose the love of your life."

"How is she the love of my life?"

"Ok, you first liked her when you were five years old. Ten years later, she comes back into your life and goes out with you. You guys are destined to be together. God has given you a chance to fall in love with her and you're not taking it."

"Whatever. I've made my decision okay?"

"Don't regret this if you break her heart."

"I won't" Troy throws his backpack over his shoulders and walked out the door. Chad follows him into his car and drives to Chad's house to pick up his stuff and drives straight to Sharpay's mansion.

Chad and Troy rang the doorbell and Taylor got the door.

"Hi hon." Taylor kissed Chad on the cheek. She gave Troy a don't-you-go-breaking-hearts look. Troy looked at her confused. He doesn't know that she knows. Troy rolled his eyes and walked in. Chad follows in and grabs Taylor in. They all see the rest of the gang there.

"Hey Troy. Hey Chad. C'mon we're playing truth or dare," Sharpay said, motioning them to come over. The guys did what they were told. Taylor took a seat next to Gabriella and Chad took a seat next to Taylor. Troy took a seat next to Jason. Gabriella gave Taylor a confused look, but Taylor didn't notice.

"Okay it's Ryan's turn. Pick someone," Kelsi said.

"Chad, truth or dare?" Ryan asked.

"Truth." Taylor cough 'chicken'.

"Do you still play with dolls?" Chad's eyes grew wide.

"Why are you wasting your question on an obvious question?" Sharpay said. Chad glared at her.

"I guess we all know the answer. Chad, your turn." Chad looked around and saw Troy looking up at the ceiling.

"Troy," Troy looked at had, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. Chad couldn't think of anything, so he asked Taylor. She thought of an excellent one, but she knew it would break her best friend's heart.

"I dare you to tell Gabriella the truth. Tell her why you're acting so weird these couple of weeks." Troy's eyes went wide open and everyone looked toward Troy. Troy didn't know what to say.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her.

"Troy, is everything alright?" Jason asked. Troy just got up and took Gabriella by the hand. He turned to Chad.

"I'm going to do the dare, so don't follow us." Troy led Gabriella outside. Everyone got up and walked toward the backyard doors and eavesdropped.

"What's wrong with you these couple of days Troy?" Gabriella asked after an awkward silence between them.

Troy waited a few seconds and the four eavesdroppers were getting restless. "Gabi, I think we should break up."

"Why?"

"We're not going to see each other anymore, so it's best that we split up and see other people."

"You don't like long distance relationships huh?"

"I've never been in one, so I'm not gonna try."

"I don't like them either. But Sharpay convinced me not to. Taylor kept quiet; I guess she knew." The three of them were looking at Taylor; she didn't notice.

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm sad, but not mad."

"Good. We could be friends and keep in contact right?"

"Yeah. I just hope I don't get into depression."

Troy laughed, thinking it's impossible for Gabriella to go into depression. "Can I get a friendly hug then?"

"Sure." Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him. They hugged like it was the last time they would ever hug.

None of the six knew that this whole breakup would change their lives.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the first in the series. Look at the next chapter for a little preview for the sequel.**


	19. Preview for Sequel

**Preview for "Cherish the Memories"**

_Part of the Flashback in chapter 1_

Taylor was walking to her room one night. Usually she hears crying in Gabriella's room but this time there was nothing. She knocked on Gabriella's door. Nobody answered so she went in. Gabriella was just sitting there, her arms around her legs close to her chest. Taylor walked over to Gabriella.

"Are you okay Gabi?" Taylor asked softly. Gabriella jumped.

"Who are you?" Gabriella said, backing up.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Taylor, your best friend." Taylor stepped forward.

"No you're not."

"Wait do you know your name?"

"Yeah. Gabriella Montez." Taylor lay out a sigh.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"What school do you go to?"

"Lawson High." Taylor gave her a confused look.

"Where's that?"

"San Diego." _That's where she went to before she moved to East High._ Taylor figured out everything.

"Do you remember a Troy Bolton?"

"No." Taylor gave her a mischievious grin. "Where's my mom?"

"She's in Albuquerque. It's where you lived before you're in college. Right now, you're a freshman in Stanford. You are 18 years old," Taylor said like Gabriella is a little kid.

"Really? Stanford is my dream college." Taylor slapped her forehead. Gabriella realized something. "Wait how come I'm 18 when I remember I'm 15?"

"I don't know. Memory lost?"

"Maybe." Gabriella took out her hand. "In that case, I better make friends that I'm already friends with. You know me, I'm Gabriella Montez. And you're Taylor right?" Taylor nodded her head. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Taylor shook Gabriella's hand. "So what am I majoring in?"

"Science."

"Oh good thing I've got some knowledge of that." Gabriella smiled.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Read the full story "Cherish the Memories" out to a computer screen near you. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I hope my next story will be as successful as this one. I would like to name everyone, but it's too much. Love you all and see you next story!**


End file.
